The Small Wolf's Protector
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: Sakura has Yue and Cerberos. Eriol has Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. But what about Syaoran? He too has a Guardian...
1. The New Power

The Small Wolf's Protector  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Isn't that a shocker? Anyways, about this story. It focuses on the Li family, and on Syaoran more so. This takes place during the time when Eriol first comes to Japan. R/R please! I would like some feedback on this! It's my first shot at a CCS fic. Arigatou Domo! Character thoughts are in brackets. ^_^  
  
  
Chapter 1: "It not a clow card."  
  
Li Syaroan sweatdropped as Meiling pulled him towards another store. "Meiling, don't you have enough things already?" His wrist was beginning to turn blue, and he was astounded at how much girls could shop. It was a bright September afternoon, and Syaoran had no time to enjoy it to himself because Meiling insisted he go shopping with her.   
  
"Of course not, Syaoran!" Meiling giggled. "I still have to get you something!"  
  
"No you don't," Syaoran interjected quickly. Suddenly he stopped, and in doing so abruptly, Meiling's grip on him was released. She turned around and looked at him curiously. Sayoran's eyes closed as he sensed something. A powerful something.   
  
"What is it Syaoran?" Meiling asked, noticing the look on his face. "Is it a clow card?" The blue haired girl was excited at the prospect of helping 'her' Syaoran capture another card. Syaoran's eyes opened, and she looked at him quizically.  
  
"It's not a Clow Card," Syaoran replied evenly. He then saw the source of the power he was feeling--it was a teenage girl? She was dressed in the high school uniform that Touya's school wear, and her long, layered raven hair came to her waist. "It can't be."  
  
"What can't be?" Meiling asked curiously.   
  
"That girl. She's what I'm sensing, but why?" Syaoran murmered. "I'll see you at home, Meiling. I gotta go." Without giving her time to reply, Syaoran took off in a run. Suddenly, he bumped into someone and landed on his butt. "Gomen ne....Touya?! I'm not sorry then!"  
  
"Chinese gaki, watch where you're going," Touya sneered, as Syaoran got to his feet.   
  
"Shut it, kisama," Syaoran spat, brushing himself off. "I have no time to waste with you." And he again took off in a run before Touya could make some sort of retort. Quickly, he made it to his home, and made a bee-line for the library. Syaoran quickly opened a fairly large book, which had the Li family crest on it. Quickly scanning the pages, he finally found what he was looking for. But, before he could read anymore...  
  
"Syaoran! Phone!" came his guardian's voice.  
  
"Gyah!" Syaoran yelled, as he fell off the stool he was sitting on, falling to the ground with a hard thump. "Ow.." He got up, and painfully made his way over to the phone, and picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Hey Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted happily. Syaoran's face turned pink as he reconized who it was. He forced himself to stand up and melt into a chair. "There's a festival today, and I was wondering if you would like to come with Tomoyo and myself?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Syaoran agreed. He figured he would have to tell Sakura about the strange power he had been feeling, and wondered if she felt it too. "Sakura..."  
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun?"   
  
"Have you felt a strong power lately?"  
  
"Ano...hai, I have. I was wondering about that. It can't be a Clow Card, can it? I mean, I captured all of them."   
  
"I don't know Sakura. I saw a girl at the market today. She was the source of the power. But I don't know who she is."  
  
"We'll find out," Sakura said firmly. "After all, we're cardcaptors!" Syaoran couldn't help but smile on his end. Sakura's endless energy and happiness never ceased to amaze him. Maybe that was what he liked most about her.  
  
"Right. I'll see you later then, Sakura. Ja ne," Syaoran said, then hung up the phone. (I have to find out who this girl is. And if she's friend or foe.)  
  
Author's note: Do you like? If you do, let me know. ^_^ 


	2. Introduction

Chapter 2: "Are you sure about this?"  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Isn't that a shocker? Anyways, about this story. It focuses on the Li family, and on Syaoran more so. This takes place during the time when Eriol first comes to Japan. R/R please! I would like some feedback on this! It's my first shot at a CCS fic. Arigatou Domo! Character thoughts are in brackets. ^_^  
  
  
  
Kinomoto Touya cringed as Nakuru clung to his arm. He looked at Yukito for help, but the other boy merely smiled at his friend. "Get off me," Touya ordered. He and Yukito had been walking peacefully to the market, before Syaoran, that Chinese gaki, ran into him. Now this pest was on his arm. "I don't like you. Get it?"  
  
"You don't mean that," Nakuru said, still on him.   
  
"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Touya demanded, shaking the girl off of him. "Like at home, another store...somewhere that's not here?" Yukito laughed softly, and tightened his grip on the bag in his hands. The three stopped at the cross-walk. "Look, there's someone else for you to annoy."  
  
"But Touya," Nakuru persisted.  
  
"But nothing! Oh, look, it's that walking guy. Ja ne!" Touya said quickly, as he grabbed Yukito's arm, and pulled him hastily across the street. Nakuru was left standing on the corner, shocked. In his hasty retreat from Nakuru, Touya didn't notice that he had knocked someone over. "Gomen ne!" The girl he had knocked over didn't look at all happy with his apology. She did, however, accept his hand to get up. "I'm very sorry about that."  
  
The girl glared at him, and dusted off her uniform. "I accept your apology. Why were you in such a rush anyway?" She picked up her bag and awaited his answer. Touya admired her for a second. She had long black hair, layered, and was dressed in his school's uniform. She had two red bangs that started from the middle of her head and came down to her chin, framing her face.  
  
"I had to escape this girl that keeps following me," Touya confided. "Name's Kinomoto Touya. You are?" He extended his hand to her.  
  
"Reed Hikari," the girl replied, shaking his hand. "I'm an exchange student from Osaka. It's nice to meet you Touya." She bowed to him, then adjusted the strap on her shoulder-bag. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Ja ne."   
  
"Ja...ne," Touya said, as she walked away. "She's...different."  
  
"Reminds me of you," Yukito said fondly. Touya gave him a glare, and huffed. Yukito laughed, and the two began to walk further into the market.   
  
***  
  
Syaoran waited at the entrance of the festival. He had left a note for Meiling and Wei, explaining where he had gone. Hopefully Meiling wouldn't come. He had to talk to Sakura about this new power they felt. The young Li was dressed in a black t-shirt and khaki pants with sneakers. Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then...  
  
"Syaoran!!" It was the energetic call of Sakura. Syaoran's eyes flashed open, and he saw that Sakura was running towards him, followed by Tomoyo and on Sakura's shoulder was that baka stuffed animal, Kero-chan. "Not surprising, you're early."  
  
"Wouldn't kill you to be early either, Kinomoto," Syaoran chided. His face then turned serious. "I want to talk to you about this new power, Sakura. It might be a new enemy."  
  
"I agree," Sakura nodded. She was wearing a white shirt with a pink vest over, and black pants with sneakers. Tomoyo was looking cute in a yellow dress, and her hair in one thick braid. "I wasn't sure what this new power was, and Kero-chan didn't know either."  
  
"Heh," Syaoran smirked. "So there's something the great Cerberos doesn't know."  
  
"Watch it gaki," Kero-chan snapped, "I can transform into my normal form and--"  
  
"And what?" Syaoran challenged.  
  
"You guys!" Sakura exclaimed, exasperated. "Get along for once! There's something more important going on that you two fighting!" Tomoyo nodded her agreement. Syaoran and Kero-chan looked embaressed, and knew she was right, and they nodded.  
  
"Now come on, let's have a little fun, and you two can do your sluthing also," Tomoyo suggested, brandishing her camera. "Now let's go!" She then started off to go into the grounds, followed by Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
(I wonder if this girl is connected to Clow Reed.) Sakura thought, as Kero-chan began to babble about wanting treats or something. Her eyes then widened as she saw a girl who stood out definately from the crowd she was standing in. (That's her! I'm sure of it) "Syaoran! Is that her?"   
  
"Yeah," Syaoran nodded.   
  
"Should we go talk to her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know. If anything, she might not know about her powers, like you didn't," Syaoran reasoned. "Maybe we should just follow her. And if it is anything, she would find us first."   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Tomoyo inquired, looking between Syaoran and Kero-chan.  
  
"I hate to admit it," Kero-chan began, "but Syaoran's right. If it's anything for us to worry about, she'll find us. And then we'll see if she's a friend or a foe." (She has a familar aura. From long ago. Hey...what's that around her neck? Clow Reed's symbol! She is definately a decendant of Clow Reed...maybe of his immediate family. If so, then we definately need to know about her. Definately.)  
  
  
Author's notes: What about this girl? Is she a Decendant of Clow Reed? Review please! Nitpicky-ness welcome! ^_^ 


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3: "Who are you?!"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Isn't that a shocker? Anyways, about this story. It focuses on the Li family, and on Syaoran more so. This takes place during the time when Eriol first comes to Japan. R/R please! I would like some feedback on this! It's my first shot at a CCS fic. Arigatou Domo! Character thoughts are in brackets. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
The girl that Sakura and her friends had been watching was at a booth, talking to someone. "So, Hikari, you want to get something to eat after I'm done?" The guy asked, winking at her suggestively.  
  
"Not a chance, Mikaji," Hikari declined, smirking at him. "I may be new in this town, but I'm not a baka like you are." Mikaji seemed to take that harshly, as he gripped his heart, and exclaimed dramatically about how she broke his heart. "Over-dramatic fool."  
  
"You slay me, Hikari," Mikaji drawled.   
  
"Get back to work, slacker," Hikari ordered, as she dusted off her white shirt. Mikaji made a comment about her long skirt, and how great her legs looked through the slit. "Don't you be trying anything with me, baka!"  
  
"Ma'am," Mikaji saluted as Hikari walked away. "Crazy girl."  
  
(I have to find out what this necklace means.) Hikari thought, fingering the onyx pendant that was around her neck. (It was given to me by my grandfather, but I don't know what it means. It has some kind of power. Is it like Clow Reed's power? I have to know.)  
  
***  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at Kero-chan's failed attempts to get something out of Sakura. Namely a sweet treat that was one of his favourites. Tomoyo nudged him and pushed something into his hand. It was the treat that Kero-chan wanted so badly. "Eat it," she whispered to him giggling.   
  
"What's that in your hand, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, noticing the exchange of food between Syaoran and Tomoyo.   
  
"It's just a treat," Syaoran smiled, as he popped the treat into his mouth. Kero-chan's mouth and eyes opened wide. "Nothing worth mentioning, especially to you, Kero-chan."  
  
"GAKI!" Kero-chan yelled, rushing at Syaoran, but Sakura held him at bay by holding him back by his tail. Tomoyo and Syaoran burst out laughing at the Guardian Beast of the Clow's misfortune. The decendant of Clow Reed smirked, while Sakura held back a fit of giggles. "It's not FUNNY!"  
  
"On the contrary, Kero-chan," Sakura giggled. "It's *very* funny!" Kero-chan fumed, and was now content on grumbling and sitting on Sakura's shoulder as the trio walked across the street to the other side of the fairgrounds.  
  
Syaoran, who wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, only Sakura, didn't see the red convertible that was about to run him over. "Syaoran!" Tomoyo yelled, snapping him out of it. Syaoran's eyes widened, and his mouth opened to yell, but nothing came out.  
  
Suddenly, someone tackled him out of the way, as the convertible drove away. The people who were around applauded whoever had saved him. Syaoran finally got some air into his lungs, and opened his eyes to see his saviour. It was her! That girl! "Th-thanks.."  
  
"Hey, no problem," the girl said, getting up, and helping Syaoran up in the process. "You really should pay more attention to what's around you. Not some pretty girl." Syaoran blushed, wondering if Sakura heard that.  
  
He then regained his demenor. "Who are you?!" It came out a little harsher than the young decendant of Clow had intended, but the girl didn't seem to mind. It was like she *expected* him to sound like that. Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan came running over.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?!" Sakura asked worridly, looking him over quickly.   
  
"Yeah, I'm all right," Syaoran nodded. He turned to the older girl. "Who are you?"   
  
"My name is Reed Hikari," she replied. Both Syaoran and Kero-chan gasped. "Did that stuffed animal just talk?" Sakura clamped a hand over Kero-chan's mouth and shook her head, laughing nervously. "Who are you?"  
  
"Li Syaoran," Syaoran replied. He made a motion to introduce Sakura and Tomoyo, but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and that's Daijouji Tomoyo," Sakura said happily, pointing to herself and Tomoyo.  
  
"Kinomoto?" Hikari echoed, and Sakura nodded. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be Touya, would he?" Sakura nodded again.   
  
"How do you know Touya?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I ran into him. Literally," Hikari explained, rubbing her her hip in rememberance. "I'm glad that you're all right Li-san. I have to go. Lots of homework to do." She bowed to the three younger people, then walked away.  
  
"Her last name is Reed!" Kero-chan emphasized, impaitently bouncing up and down on Sakura's shoulder as Hikari went out of earshot and sight. "She is definately a direct decendant of Clow Reed! I got a good look at that pendant on her necklace, and that is a pendant given only to the most powerful decendant of Clow's family."  
  
"What does that mean?" Tomoyo questioned, her purple eyes looking worried.  
  
"She's definately part of the Clow Cards," Syaoran explained, as all eyes turned to him. "But she wants to know why she had the pendant. It's possible she doesn't know about her powers. I don't know what to do about this, though."  
  
"Maybe we should get Eriol-kun?" Sakura suggested. Syaoran's eyes flickered at the mention of the other boy's name. "I know you don't like him, Syaoran, but I think we need his help on this one."   
  
"I agree," Kero-chan nodded. "I don't have a good feeling about Eriol, but we do need his help with this. We might have to even team up with Eriol if Hikari is a threat."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, and burned with hate. (Work with Eriol? I would never...! But this might be bigger than all of us. So I guess I have to work with him. But I won't be happy about it.) He clenched his teeth, but nodded. "Agreed."   
  
  
Author's notes: *cocks head to the right* Is that a cliff-hanger? I dunno. I was never any good at that sort of thing. Review please! Or I'll sic Kero-chan on him and tell him that you have the treats he wants! ^_^ 


	4. Missing Fiery

Chapter 4: "It's GONE! I don't believe this! Kero-chan!!"  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, lemme see. I don't own CCS, only Hikari Reed. Read and Review pleeeeeease? *pleads* I would like some feedback on this! It's my first shot at a CCS fic. Arigatou Domo! Character thoughts are in brackets. ^_^  
  
  
  
"Ah! Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!!!" Sakura wailed, as she tore her room apart, searching for some obviously misplaced item. They, meaning Sakura and Kero-chan, had just gotten home when Sakura let out the shriek. "It can't be...it CAN'T BE!!! It was here! I checked before I left! Oh no, no, no, no nononononononononono!!!"  
  
"What is your problem?" Kero-chan demanded, seeing the Clow Mistress in such panic. "Did you lose your cell phone or something? Or that gaki's phone number?"  
  
"KERO-CHAN!!!" Sakura yelled, surprising Kero-chan. "It's GONE! I don't believe this! Kero-chan!!" She began to fret, as her room now looked as if a tornado ripped through and left no survivors.   
  
"Calm down, kiddo," Kero-chan advised, hovering infront of her. "What's gone?"  
  
"The fiery card!" Sakura exclaimed, showing Kero-chan the Clow Cards. "I've checked, double checked and triple checked, and it's not here! I've even checked Touya and Otousan's rooms, and they're not there! I don't believe this!"   
  
"Are you sure?" Kero-chan asked seriously. Sakura nodded helplessly. "That doesn't make any sense. What would happen to the Fiery card to make it dissapear?"  
  
"Kero-chan," Sakura whined, her face set in panic. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Calm down first of all," Kero-chan ordered. "We'll find it. We *have* to."  
  
***  
A young boy, roughly the age of 17, with fire red hair and peach-coloured skin and red eyes looked at his surroundings. He was wearing a red soccer jersey, and red khaki pants with sneakers. "Where am I?" He then looked at his hands. "What? Human clothes? My hands...they're human hands! No, this can't be! I am not a human! I am the fiery card!" It was getting dark, and the aura emitting from the boy was making him a certifiable torch.  
  
"Hey," a female called to him, snapping him away from his tirade. It was Hikari. "What's the matter? Why are you yelling like that?" She had a large bag filled with groceries in her right arm. (What's this I'm feeling from him? He doesn't. . .*feel* human. . .I sense Clow magic. A lot of it in him. What the...he's a clow card!)   
  
The fiery card looked at her with blazing eyes. He then noticed the pendant that was around her neck. "The symbol of Clow Reed. . .You are his decendant, correct?" Hikari nodded, setting down the groceries. Nighttime came quickly in the town of Tomoeda, and Hikari was glad, as she would've had a hard time explaining why this boy was saying he was a Clow Card. "That pendant... Clow Reed said that only the most powerful of his decendants would have it."  
  
(I'm going to make him explain that.) Hikari thought. "The only way a Clow Card could gain the form of a human is if there was some mixing of magic," Hikari explained, as she walked closer to the Fiery card's human form. Fiery looked at her, wanting to hear more about how it got to be a human. "But there was no magic being used recently. The only other way I could think of is that there's--"   
  
"There's what? Tell me!" Fiery ordered, preparing a ball of fire in his fist.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that here!" Hikari exclaimed, as Fiery stopped. "You're human now, and if you make a ball of fire in your hands and people see, that's going to get you into trouble. Now listen. The only other way that you could become human is of your own free will. But it had to have been pretty powerful for the magicks to conflict and bring you into a human form."   
  
"You haven't told me your name," Fiery murmered, as he reluctantly extinqished the ball of fire in his hand. The girl, whom he was sure was Clow's decendant, certainly didn't lack in the looks department. She had Clow's more feminine looks, sans the glasses.   
  
"Reed Hikari," Hikari answered, picking the groceries back up. "It's late. I'm not sure if I should drop you off at your master's house or wait until morning. If anyone asks, your my brother, Shinji, okay? You say your name is Fiery, they're going to think you're nuts. Just let me do the talking, alright?"  
  
"Agreed," Fiery nodded. He then saw the Card Mistress flying ahead with the help of the fly card. "There she is."   
  
Hikari looked up and saw Sakura sitting on a pink staff, and that stuffed animal flying beside her, and her mouth opened in surprise. (Sakura's the Card Mistress? I knew I felt something about her. And that must be Cerberos. His form has dwindled....a lot.) "Come on Fiery, we're going to find them after I put these groceries in my apartment."  
  
"Right," Fiery agreed, as he followed Clow's decendant to her apartment room. After that, they went down the street in the direction that Fiery had seen Sakura fly.   
  
***  
  
Sakura bit her lip worridly, as she scanned the area. She was looking for anything--things on fire, anything that would lead her to her missing card. Before she took to the sky, she called Syaoran and Meiling, asking them for help. Meiling rudely told her no, but Syaoran took the phone from her and said he would help. Sakura then spotted Syaoran and Meiling dressed in their Card Capturing clothes. Quickly, she landed and ran over to them. "Arigatou domo for coming!"  
  
"I don't see why *we're* helping you, Kinomoto," Meiling muttered, glaring at the Card Mistress. "It's your fault you can't handle the cards."  
  
"Meiling!" Syaoran admonished, and Meiling wilted, regreting saying that. "Sakura, what was the big emergency? You sounded pretty panicked....which you are..obviously."  
  
"It's the Fiery card!" Sakura fretted. "It's gone! I don't know where it is! It was there when we left for the festival, and then it was gone! I've checked everywhere, and I can't sense anything, Syaoran, that's why I need your help!"  
  
Syaoran nodded, and took out the Lazin board. "Source of Light with Ancient Spin. Send forth the magic within!" A thin blue beam shot out from the board, going northwest. Kero-chan transformed into Cerberos, and told Syaoran to get on, while Meiling got on the wand with Sakura as she summoned the Fly card. Soon, they were joined by Yue in the sky, and Sakura was glad he was there.   
  
***  
Fiery stopped suddenly, and grabbed Hikari's arm, stopping her as well. "I sense my master, as well as Cerberos and Yue. They've sensed me. And you, if I'm not mistaken." Hikari looked at him curiously, but halted nonetheless.  
  
Hikari looked up to the sky with Fiery, and saw Sakura and a girl with blue hair on the sealing wand which had grown wings again, and Syaoran on Cerberos, and Yue. It was an impressive sight. Syaoran said something to Sakura, and pointed down. Sakura nodded, and the group landed. "Sakura..."  
  
"Hikari?!" Sakura gasped, as she saw the older girl. "What are you doing here? And who's that with you?"  
  
"I found Fiery," Hikari replied. (I'm going to have to explain myself soon, don't I?) She found herself blushing at the sight of Yue, but kept it well hidden. Sakura looked at her with a look that said, 'where? Don't look at like me like that, where is it?'. Hikari gestured to the boy beside her. "This would be Fiery."  
  
"That can't be," the blue haired girl scoffed. "That's just a boy with a liking for red, that's all." Syaoran hushed her, and Hikari found out her name--Meiling. Hikari then explained how Fiery became that way, with both theories, and which one was the most probable. "But how do you know so much about this?" Meiling asked, more like demanded.  
  
"I am a direct desendant of Clow Reed," Hikari began, shifting uneasily. "And with my powers, I think I can return Fiery to his card form." She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see it was Yue. "So, you must be Yue and Cerberos. I've heard much about you. The Guardians of the Clow."   
  
"Thank you for your help," Yue said, his voice soft and gentle.   
  
"No problem," Hikari smiled, and felt her knees get weak, but kept her balance. "Ancient light of Clow, return the element to card form, now." There was a small flash of blue and white, and when Sakura removed her arm from her eyes, she saw the Fiery card in Hikari's hand. "Here you go, Card Mistress."  
  
"Arigatou!" Sakura smiled widely, as she caught Hikari in a hug. The older girl tensed out of surprise, but hugged the smaller girl back with a smile on her face.   
  
"How touching. Why didn't you invite me, Sakura?" a familar voice rang out from above them. Sakura broke the hug and looked to a nearby rooftop, and her eyes widened.  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: Ah, I'm evil. Cliff-hangers seem to irritate people, but it's fun to do! *hides from the angry mob* Don't hurt meee! I'm just a Canadain fanfic author! I'm not worth it! Review please? ^_^*  



	5. Clow Reed's Plan

Chapter 5: "I, Clow Reed, creator of the Clow cards. . ."  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, hey, it's me, it's me, the cliff-hanger author you all love to hate! ^_^ I don't own CCS! I'm only using them for my own amusement, and the only chara I own is Hikari. I know most of you probably hate me for that nasty cliff-hanger I had for the last chapter. ^_^* Well, you're going to hate me more. This is well...a flashback chapter! GYAYAAHAHAHAH! *hides from the angry mob of reviewers* Gyah! Sorry! I'm really really sorry, but I said there would be flashbacks, and there will be. So :P to you. Read and Review please? This chapter is for Mateem Bluewing, who wanted to see more of Clow Reed's past. ^_^  
  
  
  
The dark haired magician known as Clow Reed smiled with satisfaction as he closed the Clow Book. He pushed the glasses that were further down his nose, and then sighed happily. Madoushi wanted to see him, but he had to finish his work with the Clow Cards. She yelled at him for it, calling him mad, but he was used to the ridicule. They had all called him crazy, but he knew he had created something great. The two Guardians he had created for the Clow Cards were of the Sun and Moon. Yue and Cerberos. Cerberos would be the mentor of the Card Master, and Yue would be in the judgement, to see if this 'Master' was really worthy of the honour.   
  
But there was still something bothering him. His decendants of the future, and one in particular, was in need of a guardian, he could feel it. Clow's magic was already drained from creating the cards, but he could make a pendant. Yes, that was it. (If I create a pendant, then the most powerful decendant that comes from my family will become the protector of this particular decendant.) "Hmm, this will be interesting."  
  
"What are you talking to yourself about now?" It was the unmistakeable voice of Madoushi. Clow turned around and saw the beautiful dark haired woman standing in the doorway. He smiled faintly, as the female magician entered his house. "You know Clow, talking to yourself is not healthy."   
  
"Ah, Madoushi, you're always a welcome ray of sunshine in my life," Clow smiled. The woman scowled at him for the insult. "Tell me, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He was feeling extremely happy at his acheivement, and the prospect of annoying Madoushi. Clow liked the other magician, but not as a love interest.   
  
"I want to see what is so important that you refused to meet me," Madoushi explained, sitting down on one of Clow's couches. "Is it your little book?"  
  
"My *little book* as you call it, is quite powerful, Madoushi," Clow replied, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Clow wasn't an ugly man, far from it, by all means. Many women wanted to have him as their own, but he politely declined their company. That just made him all the more attractive. Although Madoushi seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. "I am now going to create something for my decendents in the future."  
  
"What?" Madoushi demanded, wondering what was really so important in this crazy man's life. [For those of you who don't know, Madoushi is a magician from Clow Reed's Time...she appeared in the first CCS movie. She apparently has something against him because he has more power than she does.]   
  
"A pendant," Clow replied, then concentrated. (Dark light mixed with twin partner of ancient times. Bring forth the protector of Xiao Lang. Release!) A bright flash blinded Madoushi, and she scowled again, then saw Clow holding an onyx pendant which had his first name in Cantonese. "One of my decendants will say this incantation, and they will become the protector of my Xiao Lang."  
  
"Your Small Wolf?" Madoushi asked dryly, giving the older man a weary look. "You've really lost it this time, haven't you?" She wasn't in the mood for Clow's psycho babble. Yet she stayed. She really needed to get some help. Maybe she was going crazy. Just like Clow.   
  
Clow Reed laughed, and smiled warmly at the skeptical woman before him. Even at her worst, Madoushi always made him smile. Maybe it was because he found amusement in aggrivating her. "You always doubt me, Madoushi. But mark my words, one day, you will not doubt the power I have." Madoushi scowled once more at his words, knowing that even though Clow Reed was thought to be crazy, his power was something not to be made fun of. (Xiao Lang. . . the Card Master is not the only one to have a Guardian. You will have yours too. . .)  
  
Madoushi frowned, knowing Clow had gone into one of his thinking sequences. (Clow Reed. Creator of these Clow Cards. You have stolen my fortune because your power is greater than mine. We'll see. We'll see who is more powerful.)  
  
"I, Clow Reed, creator of the Clow cards," Clow began, as he ignored the look on Madoushi's face. "Will choose two people to reincarnate myself, when the time comes. My power will live on in these two people, and they will no doubt be linked to the Card Master."  
  
"You've lost it," Madoushi snapped, as she glared at the dark haired magician. "I'm not staying around for such nonsense. Good day, Clow Reed." She got up from her seat on the couch, and exited Clow's house angrily. (I have a score to settle with you Clow Reed. One day, yes, one day, we will see who has more power.)  
  
Clow looked in wonderment as the hot-tempered young woman exited his house. He knew Madoushi had a temper, but this just further proved how short it was. (She has the spirit of the Fiery card with the temprementalness of the Watery. Ah, Madoushi. You just don't understand. The Clow Cards...they are my legacy. My life. They're me.)   
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Hmm, was that any good? Can I have some feedback? Pleeeeeeease? Thank you! I want to thank all of those who reviewed before. You're very helpful, all of you! And those angry at me for the cliffhanger...um, sorry? ^_^* 


	6. Arrival of Xiao Lang's Protector

Chapter 6: "Guys, do you see that? It's glowing!"  
  
  
Disclaimer: You've made it this far, have ya? 0_0 Wow, thanks! ^_^ Don't own CCS, never have, never will. I'm not that creative. Ah well. I've finally gotten off my lazy butt and I've written the chapter to end the nasty cliffhanger. I only own Hikari, and if you want to use her as a chara, all you have to do is email me! ^_^ I'd be honoured, ya know? Anyways, here's the 6th chapter...Dude, I've written this much and I'm still interested in it? Dude! 0_0 Read and Review please! I'd appriciate it.  
  
  
"How touching. Why didn't you invite me, Sakura?" a familar voice rang out from above them. Sakura broke the hug and looked to a nearby rooftop, and her eyes widened. Syaoran's amber eyes flared up with hatred, and Hikari looked up at the new arrival. Eriol Hiiragizawa, dressed in his ceremonial robes, flanked by Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, stood proudly. Eriol's gaze turned to Syaoran. "My cute little decendant."  
  
"Shut up," Syaoran snapped, glaring at the other boy. "What are you doing here?!" Although Sakura may have taken a liking to Eriol, Syaoran didn't trust the other boy. There was just something about him that wasn't trustworthy. The Li decendant of Clow Reed unsheathed his sword, and was ready to attack Eriol when Hikari put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Don't," was all she said to him. Ruby Moon immediately didn't like this new girl and went to move down, but Eriol stopped her. (There's something about this kid. There's Clow magic in him. He's definately not on the good side of things.) Syaoran gave her a curious look as to why she stopped him, but she looked up at Eriol.   
  
"Who's she?" Ruby Moon demanded, pointing at Hikari.   
  
"My name," Hikari began, glaring at the other woman, "is Hikari Reed." Eriol seemed interested in the last part. "And you. Who are you?"  
  
"Eriol," the dark blue haired boy said, bowing, then smirking. "You are part of Clow Reed's family, aren't you? My beautiful decendant." (There's a hidden power in her. I wonder if she knows the true extent of her sleeping powers. Syaoran doesn't seem too happy to see me. What a shame.) Eriol smirked again, further irratating Syaoran.  
  
"My beautiful decendant?" Hikari echoed, looking at Eriol like he had three heads. (He looks like Clow Reed! There's that same aura about him. But what does that mean...?) She didn't like the feeling she was getting. Eriol was planning to do something. And it wasn't to come join Sakura's side. "What are you planning to do, Eriol?"  
  
"Perceptive," Eriol mused, as he jumped from his perch atop the rooftop, followed by Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon. Cerberos was across from Spinel Sun, Yue from Ruby Moon, and Hikari was facing Eriol, as she was standing in front of Syaoran. In the middle of things, Hikari really looked out of place. Everyone was wearing such eccentric robes, and there she was, wearing jeans, boots and a sleeveless black shirt.   
  
"Eriol," Sakura began, as she stepped out from behind Yue. "Why don't you join our side? I mean, there's no need for us to fight." (I really don't want to fight him. I actually like him. But Syaoran doesn't. Why would that be? I don't want to believe Eriol's evil. I really don't.)  
  
"Sakura," Eriol smiled. "You're so sweet. But I do not wish to join your side." Suddenly, as Hikari moved an inch away from Syaoran, Eriol spun his staff around, and sent a yellow beam of energy at the young decendant of Clow Reed. Syaoran was about to deflect the beam with his sword, when Hikari pushed him out of the way, and was sent flying back a bit. Hikari backed into a telephone pole, and slid down.  
  
"Hikari!" Sakura exclaimed, as she ran over with Syaoran and Meiling. The older girl didn't reply, but the pendant around her neck began to glow. "Guys, do you see that? It's glowing!" She felt a little stupid for stating the obvious, but still.   
  
The said girl's eyes opened, and she stood up, even though Sakura suggested she take it easy. A blue aura surrounded her as she closed her eyes. "Dark light mixed with twin partner of ancient times. Bring forth the protector of Xiao Lang. Release!" Eriol's usually calm face turned surprise as, before his eyes, the girl whom he had deemed his 'beautiful decendant' changed into a blue robed version of Yue. Her hair was dark blue, her eyes the same colour, and the staff she had in her hand was silver, matching the other colour of her robes.   
  
"Hi...Hikari?" Sakura gasped, looking at the girl who was once Hikari.   
  
"My name, is Kiseki," the woman replied, a small smile on her lips. "Protector of Xiao Lang. My master, Clow Reed, foretold my duty to protect him."  
  
"Xiao Lang?" Sakura echoed. "Who's that?"  
  
"Me," Syaoran said softly, and Sakura gasped. "That's my name in Hong Kong." He looked up from the floor [from which he had taken a sudden interest in] and looked at his apparent 'protector'. "What do you mean, Clow Reed foretold your duty to protect me?" (Why would I have a protector? I don't need one. Sakura is the only one important enough to have Guardians.)  
  
Kiseki turned around to face the young boy, and smiled. "Clow Reed, long ago, knew that you would be in need of a Guardian. You were the strongest out of the Li family, he knew, even back then. He decided, he would make a Guardian for you. But He couldn't do the same way he did for Yue and Cerberos, as his magic was drained considerably, after making the cards and sealing them. So, Clow Reed decided to make a pendant, and that would be given to the strongest of his decendants from his immediate family. So, Xiao Lang, that is my story." She turned to Eriol. "And you, Eriol."  
  
"Yes?" Eriol responded, gaining back his normal demenor.   
  
"You should go," Kiseki advised.  
  
"Go? Why would I want to do that?" Eriol didn't mean to sound as arrogant as it came out, but he decided against questioning himself.   
  
"There is no reason for you to be here. Nothing is here for you. I know who you really are, Eriol Hiiragizawa, and you, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun." There was a tone in her voice that showed that if the three did not leave, they would live to regret it. Eriol gritted his teeth, but nodded, and vanished suddenly, along with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon.   
  
"There they go," Meiling muttered, "always so dramatic. Geesh."  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything, but looked at his Guardian. (Did Clow Reed really create Kiseki for me? Why? Why would I need a Guardian? Unless something's about to happen that threatens my life. . .)  
  
***  
  
Author's notes: Hmm, that looks a bit rushed to me. What do you think? @_@ I can't believe it's been 6 chapters and now the good stuff's happening. Kewl. Anyways, feedback is welcome in any form, but if you're here to flame, don't, please, okay? Those things are really hurtful. I can handle critism, but there's a line between that and a flame. Okay, I'm done lecturing now. I'm hoping I can get rid of this nasty writer's block and continue to write this story. ^_^ Peace out!   



	7. Bitter Reflection

Chapter 7: "Why did I back down from a Guardian?!"  
  
  
Disclaimer/Notes: Someone asked me why Eriol would back down from a Guardian. Well, that's explained in this chapter, along with what the Fiery Card's transformation had to do with anything. Then there was the question of if Hikari is Clow's strongest decendant, does that make her stronger than Syaoran? That's answered here too. To a degree *evil grin*. There *is* a method to my madness peoples. I'm serious. There's a reason for most of the mayhem in here. I appriciate the 20-something reviews you people submitted! ^_^ This has got to be my most sucessful story! Anyways, you've got to know the drill: I don't own CCS! Only Hikari, and that's it. Read and Review please!   
  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa paced around angrily in his home, while Nakuru sat on the couch, watching him go back and forth. Spinel Sun, in his smaller form, was on her shoulder, watching his master. Normally, the young boy wasn't like this, but this wasn't any ordinary situation he was dealing with. He *never* backed down from anyone. But yet, he backed down from the newly emerged Guardian of Li Syaoran? (Why did I do that? I don't understand. I could've defeated this Guardian with ease, yet I didn't. Why did I back down from a Guardian?!) The fustration of his thoughts showed clearly on the young man's face as he continued to pace.   
  
Nakuru then decided to say something. "Eriol, master, is it possible that this new Guardian of your decendant. . .can she defeat you?" Eriol whirled around, the anger clearly showing on his handsome features. (Maybe that wasn't such a hot idea. . .) She bit her lip, wondering what Eriol was going to do to her. He looked mad enough to make heads roll. And one of them could be hers, if she wasn't careful.  
  
"No! She is not strong enough to defeat me!" Eriol answered, his eyes flaring. This new Guardian had surely tested the limits of his tolerance. He didn't want to entertain the idea of someone strong enough to defeat him. His magic was far stronger than Sakura, Syaoran and Sakura's guardians' magic, so why would this concern him?! Eriol let out a heavy sigh, calming himself down. He would not let this derail him. No.   
  
"Are you all right now?" Spinel Sun ventured, as he looked curiously at his master. Eriol certainly was letting this get the best of him, but he seemed to be handling his emotions far better now. Nakuru looked at Spinel Sun worridly, wondering if the small beast should've asked that. Eriol wasn't himself, not since they returned to the house.   
  
"Hai," Eriol nodded, sounding calm and collected again. "This Kiseki is no match for me. Magic wise, anyway. Although, maybe what I need is a mental adversary." This idea was one he was willing to entertain. Someone to battle in a test of wits was most enticing. (But of the Fiery Card's transformation into a human? Something is going to happen, I can feel it in my soul. Fiery's transformation is only the beginning, and that was most likely minor. But if I am not the cause of this new magic, then what is? What new force could be out there that I am not aware of? This is intriguing. I am most interested to see how this unfolds.)  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything, but looked at his Guardian. (Did Clow Reed really create Kiseki for me? Why? Why would I need a Guardian? Unless something's about to happen that threatens my life...) He didn't like the feel of this. This feeling of impending doom. And he was the center of it. Since this began, he felt that if there was a new evil, they would go for Sakura, but the thought never crossed his mind that he may be the target for a new evil. He didn't like the feel of this. While he was thinking, Syaoran's gaze switched from Kiseki to the ground, and this was why he didn't notice that Kiseki had fainted suddenly, and Yue caught her.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura said urgently, tugging on the large sleeve of his robe. Syaoran snapped out of his reviere, and saw that Kiseki was in Yue's arms. Gently, the Guardian of the Moon cradled Kiseki, checking to see why she suddenly fainted. He looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Her power's drained," he explained, "I believe since this was the first transformation, it took a lot out of her. She will be fine soon, with rest. You should take to your home, Syaoran." As Yue spoke, a gentle blue aura surrounded Kiseki, as she slowly de-transformed back into Hikari. Syaoran opened his mouth to question how he was going to carry her back, when Yue smiled. "Yes, taking her back would pose a problem for you, wouldn't it? I will help you take her back."  
  
"Arigatou," Syaoran said, bowing to Yue. "Oyasumi Nasai [Good night] Sakura-chan." He blushed when he realized what he had said. Before Sakura could say anything to the new name, Syaoran quickly left with Yue and Meiling. (What a slip! Great job, Syaoran! -_-*)  
  
Sakura looked at Cerberos with wide eyes. The Guardian beast of the Clow merely chuckled and smiled at Sakura's expression. The young Card Mistress' mouth opened and closed for a bit before anything came out. Her face then turned a bright shade of pink. (Sakura-chan? Did Syaoran really call me that? Why do I feel so giddy? I hope my face isn't as red as it feels.)   
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran watched as Yue laid Hikari on a bed. "Oyasumi Nasai, Li Syaoran, and Li Meiling," Yue said, standing up fully. In a flash of white, the Guardian who judged Sakura's right as a Card Captor vanished from the Li household. Meiling covered her up with the blanket, and looked to Syaoran.  
  
"She is really exhausted," Meiling told him. "Since this is your room, Syaoran, you watch over her. Oyasumi nasai." Syaoran nodded, saying the same to her, and the blue haired cousin of Syaoran exited the room and went to her own. Syaoran's mind couldn't shut down although his body demanded rest. The young Li moved to the seat beside the bed, and put a hand to Hikari's forehead.  
  
"She's definately hot," Syaoran murmered, as he went to the bathroom to damp a cloth with cold water. He gently placed the cloth on her head, and sat back down. Syaoran's room had a large window which had 2 'doors'. He would open them, and stare out at the stars for hours. It helped relax him. Syaoran noticed that Hikari was stirring, and she would wake up soon. As he moved to remove the cloth, the window blasted open, a gust of wind surprising the young boy. "What the--?!"  
  
"So, Li Syaoran," the voice began, as Syaoran felt a shiver run through him. "We finally meet."   
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: *hides from the angry mob* I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to leave you all hanging like that! Please don't hurt me! Blame the....the...WRITER'S BLOCK! Yeah! Blame that! It was the best way I knew how to end the chapter, besides, it makes you that more interested in my story, doesn't it? Review please! ^_^ 


	8. Introduction of Evil

Chapter 8: "I have been waiting a long time for this, Li Syaoran."  
  
Disclaimer: *Peeks out from her hiding place* Is it okay to come out? Skye: Sure. Sasha: I don't trust that. Skye: Yes. It's okay. The reviewers aren't going to kill you for that cliffhanger. Sasha: Says you! Anyways, this is the chapter in which I answer that all mighty question: Is Hikari stronger than Syaroan? And who is this person, and what do they want with our dear Syaoran? Skye: HIS HEAD! Sasha: *kix Skye* Shush. That's not it. Honest. Or is it? *dramatic music plays* Okay, standard stuff. Don't own CCS, only Hikari, and the person that is the 'bad guy'. Skye: Although we're not sure. Sasha: -_-* Read and review please? 25 and counting! YAY!  
  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, the Card Mistress of the Clow Cards, sat on her bed, and stared at the wall. Kero-chan, who was throughly involved in his game, didn't notice Sakura's zombie-like state. "Awww noo!" Kero-chan wailed, as the screen proudly displayed GAME OVER in bright pink letters with a white border. "I was at the LAST level! This is unfair! This is an Injustice! This is---"  
  
"Kero-chan," Sakura interrupted. Kero-chan abruptly stopped in his melodramatic act and turned his attention to her. "I've been doing some thinking. If Syaoran has a Guardian now, did she have a place in the Judgement? But wasn't awakened until now? Or was it only Yue who held the position to judge?"  
  
"Well, in the Judgement, the final judgement, by tradition is Yue's. Although, Kiseki is ruled by the same being that governs Yue. The moon. So that binds them in the way of Clow's Magic. I noticed it wasn't the sun by the aura that surrounded her. But while we're on that, I feel a new force. Definately not good. And they are definately after Syaoran," Kero-chan told Sakura. "And I don't know if you can do anything about it."  
  
"I have to!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, surprising the small yellow beast. "I won't let... whatever it is to harm Syaoran! He's helped me through so much, I don't want him to get hurt!" (That sounded a lot more than just gratitude, Kinomoto.)  
  
* * *  
Hikari, when she regained conciousness, felt a cold breeze in the room, although she was pretty certain it was still May. When her vision focused, she saw Syaoran in a defensive position, and a very out-of-focus person standing on the windowsil. The person was too tall to be Eriol, but it was roughly the same height as Ruby Moon. They wore cerimonial robes, with a crest that she was not familar with. (Wait. I reconize that crest now. That's the Chang clan crest. Grandfather warned me about them. I had no idea what threat they could pose to me, or my family, but maybe it wasn't the family, but me. My pendant is the key to all of this. I transformed. Kiseki. . .that means Miracle in Japanese. This person...whoever they are. They are the reason I transformed. To protect Syaoran.)  
  
"Who are you?!" Syaoran demanded, as he quickly summoned his sword. He couldn't tell if this person was male or female, as they were heavily shadowed. The voice sounded female, but it could be just a trick, to cause him to lower his guard. Unknown to him, Hikari sat up, and was now attempting to stand up. She still felt weak, but the power soon returned to her.   
  
The person merely smiled, their white teeth gleaming. "I have been waiting a long time for this, Li Syaoran." The person lightly stepped down from the windowsil, and Syaoran saw that it was a woman, with long black hair that went to her knees, with white streaks. Her eyes were crimson red, which added to the black robes that had red designs all over. [If anyone's wondering, just picture Meiling's outfit with a longer skirt, with longer slits, and without the ying-yang, replaced by the crest I mentioned above.]   
  
"Chang Liu!" Hikari exclaimed, surprising Syaoran slightly. The woman also looked surprised that Hikari called her name. "You...you were the one I was warned about as a child. What do you want here? What does the Chang clan want with Syaoran?"  
  
"Ah, you must be the one destined to defeat me," Liu mused, walking with lithe grace a little closer to the two. She eyed Hikari up and down, a skeptical look clearly in her eyes. "You don't look like much. But looks can be decieving. Clearly you are stronger than Syaoran, but then again, I am much stronger than you can imagine. As for what I want with him? That's simple. I want his blood."   
  
"His BLOOD?" Hikari echoed, looking at Liu like she had three heads. Syaoran looked to be at a cross between scared and curious. (What would she want with his....of course! That's it. That *has* to be what she wants! But she won't succeed. I won't let that gate open. Syaoran's blood won't be used for this.) "I won't let you open that gate with Syaoran's blood."  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, looking throughly confused; a look that rarely came across his face. (My blood can open a gate? I wonder, does my family know about this? My sisters? My mother? Do they know? Or is it something that only Hikari and this Chang Liu know? Chang Liu is very strong. Far stronger than I am. I don't have the Clow Cards to protect me. Only Hikari. She's the only means I have of living. She knows it. And so does Chang Liu.)  
  
"You have spirit, I'll give you that much," Liu admitted, a thin smile on her red lips. Then her expression turned serious. "But it won't do anything against me. Li Syaoran's blood is as good as mine, if you're the only thing standing in my way."  
  
"No!" Hikari protested, glaring at Liu. "You will not get Syaoran's blood. Not if I have anything to do about it. You may be powerful, Chang Liu, but it's not always power that wins the battles." She closed her eyes briefly, and took a deep breath. "Dark light mixed with twin partner of ancient times. Bring forth the protector of Xiao Lang. Release!" This surprised Chang Liu to a degree, as she shielded her eyes from the bright flash. In the place of Hikari Reed, stood Kiseki, Guardian of Li Syaoran.   
  
There was a flash of concern on Chang Liu's face, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Syaoran caught it, and forced down the smile that was tugging at his lips. "Your power certainly increased a lot, but it's still not enough to defeat me." Meiling, who had heard something going on in Syaoran's room, burst into the room. "Oh, is this your backup? A little girl?"  
  
"Little girl?!" Meiling demanded, her eyes blazing. "I'll show you!" She went to charge at Chang Liu, but Kiseki held her in place with her magic. "Kiseki! Let me at her!" Meiling was angry, but now she was furious at the fact that Kiseki was holding her back.   
  
"You are going to get killed," Kiseki told her, and Meiling's eyes widened. "If you charge recklessly at Chang Liu. Right now, I am the only one that has the means to defeat her. But you do not. Control your anger, Meiling Rae." Meiling nodded, and when Kiseki released her magical hold on Meiling, the blue haired Li stayed where she was. Chang Liu looked amused with the situation, but turned concerned/serious when Kiseki formed black versions of Yue's ice crystals in her right hand. Quickly, Liu sent a black beam at Kiseki, but it was cancelled out by Syaoran's Guardian. Immediately, Kiseki sent the crystals at Liu, and the other woman managed to deflect most of them, but one managed to penetrate into her right arm. Red blood {which surprised Meiling and Syaoran} began to trickle from the wound.  
  
"Damn you, Kiseki," Chang Liu cursed, as she removed the crystal from her arm, and putting her other hand over the wound. "You'll pay for this, and with your life! Syaoran's blood will be mine, and the gate will open! And then....ha-ha-ha, you'll all be my slaves for all eternity!" As soon as she finished saying this, Chang Liu dissapeared in a puff of red smoke.   
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Too short? Are you curious as to what Hikari and Chang Liu are talking about? You're probably saying "What the heck is she talking about? Blood? Gates opening? Is she ever gonna explain ANYTHING about that?" Well, yes, I am going to explain what the heck I am talking about, it may be in the next chapter, or after that, we'll see. There *is* a method to my madness, people. I'm serious. Review please! Anything that can help this story be better would be greatly appriciated!   



	9. Explanation of the doomed

Chapter 9: "Please tell me what is going on!?"  
  
Disclaimer: I know those of you who read the last chapter are wondering the same thing. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what this psycho author means by the gate, and the blood, and what the heck is up with the whole idea?" Well, here's where some answers appear. The explinations are here, to a degree. How many of you like the idea of a female villian in CCS? I thought since there wasn't a female 'villan' before, that it would be a nice challenge. Of course, this entire idea is a challenge. ^_^ But thanks to all that reviewed, I can actually get off my lazy butt and continue it. As for the blood and the gate, it's a nifty idea, don'tcha think? Anyways, don't own CCS, only Hikari, and Chang Liu. If you want to use either of these fine ladies for your own CCS fic, just email me at darksaiyajin_26@hotmail.com and let me know! Read and Review please!   
  
  
Syaoran couldn't move after what he had just witnessed. The arrival of a new enemy, and her goal was clear: she was after his blood. And she would do anything and *everything* to get it. But one thing still confused him. Why him? Why was he the one that Chang Liu was out for? What was so special about him that warrented such commotion? "Kiseki," he began, trying to sort out the thoughts that ran through his mind, "please, tell me what is going on!? Tell me everything. I want to know what's going on...."  
  
A small smile graced Kiseki's lips, as she looked at Syaoran. "Yes, you seem to be out of the loop, Xiao Lang. The Chang clan are a family of powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, and the legend of the Gate has been in their family for generations. This Gate, is said to lead to the other realm."  
  
"The Other Realm?" Syaoran echoed. "What other realm? You mean, with Gods? Or Demons? What is in this Other Realm?"  
  
"It is said, in this Realm, there is a stone, the Tear of Destiny, which is said to grant the owner unimaginable power. So destructive that entire worlds can be destoryed in mere seconds. Your blood, Li Syaoran, is the key to opening the gate. Why your blood? To the Chang Clan, the blood of Clow Reed's decendant whom of which holds the key to the Gate. You're very special, Li Syaoran. While Sakura may be the Mistress of the Cards, you are important to the entire universe, not just Earth. If, the Chang Clan can open the gate and retrieve the Tear of Destiny, this world and many others will be destoryed," Kiseki explained, a grave expression on her beautiful face.  
  
"How do they use my blood to open the gate?" Syaoran asked, acting unbelieveably calm, to Meiling's surprise. The blue haired cousin of Syaoran was so shocked she couldn't say anything. Which was uncharacteristic of her. "And how come my family didn't know about this Gate if it's so important to everyone?"  
  
"The key, which is you, has the special blood which can open the Gate, as I told you. There is a ritual that must be preformed by the strongest of the Chang Clan, which is Chang Liu. If you are caught, Chang Liu will take you to the tallest tower she can find here. A special spell is to be chanted, which she must know exactly. While she is chanting this spell, she will cut you shallowly here," Kiseki expained, tracing her finger along the right side of Syaoran's stomach, "here," and she pointed to just below his ribs, "here," her finger then went to the other side of Syaoran's stomach, "and here." Her finger then stopped in a diagonal pattern just above Syaoran's belly button. "Shallow cuts allow the blood to flow slowly, allowing the gate to remain open longer. The longer you bleed, the longer the Gate stays open. While the Gate is open, demons trapped to protect the Tear of Destiny, will be free to destory whatever they please. But this is only if Chang Liu captures you. And as long as I am here, she will never lay her hands on you, Li Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran was speechless. The reality of the information just given to him was beginning to sink in. Even Eriol was the farthest thing from his mind, as the boy didn't pose as big as threat as Chang Liu now did. He almost stopped breathing, but soon caught himself, and began to snap out of the trance he had put himself in. Syaoran had been told nothing of this by his family. Not in his years of training pior to coming to Japan and chasing the Clow Cards with Sakura. (Sakura...) "What about my Family? Why didn't they know about this? And what about Sakura? Is she at risk with Chang Liu at all?"  
  
"The Li family does know about the Gate, but the decendant whose blood shall open the Gate was not known to them," Kiseki answered, as she sat down on Syaoran's bed. "The Mistress of the Cards is not involved in this at all, but she will be wanting to be at your side, Syaoran." Syaoran looked confused, and Kiseki couldn't help but smile. "You don't see it? How much she cares for you, Syaoran?" Her smile widened a bit as Syaoran looked even more confused. "Hmm, I guess destiny will take it's due course. Tonight has been a long one for you, my little wolf. I think it's best if you got some rest. You too, Meiling." As she finished saying this, Kiseki de-transformed into Hikari. "I think I'm getting the hang of that."  
  
Syaoran smiled. Even with Chang Liu out for this blood, he couldn't have felt more safer, than with Hikari. Suddenly, he hugged her. Hikari tensed, surprised at Syaoran's action, but she smiled, and hugged him back. "Oyasumi Nasai, Hikari-sama." Hikari nodded, and walked out with Meiling, as Syaoran picked up his sword, which he had dropped when he hugged his Guardian, and put it somewhere safe. "Sakura...."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo gave her the third degree over the phone. The brown haired girl has just phoned Tomoyo and told her everything that had happened, and the purple-haired videographer of the Card mistress went balistic. "Why didn't you phone me?! I can't believe I missed something like this!! Is Syaoran all right? And Hikari? What's up with this new evil?! SAKURA!!!!"   
  
"Gomen ne," Sakura apologized feebly, calming down her best friend. "But Tomoyo, I have to go. It's pretty late, and we have school tomorrow. Look, next time something like this is going down, I'll phone you. Okay? Okay. Ja ne." Quickly, she pressed the 'end' button on her pink cell phone. "Whoo-boy." Kero-chan was already fast asleep, and Touya yelled his last warning for her to go to sleep. "Yeah, yeah, Touya! I'll go to sleep! Don't lose any hair over it!" That ceased the yelling. "Hehe." Quickly, Sakura eased into her bed, and fell asleep quickly, her mind going over what this new evil could be, and what they could want with Syaoran.  
  
  
*~Next Day*~  
  
Touya was surprised to see Hikari, that girl he had met the day before, with the Chinese Gaki. "Hey Touya," Hikari greeted, as she caught sight of Sakura's brother and Yukito. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to your friend. Reed Hikari." She extended her hand to the snow-haired best friend of Touya.  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito," Yukito smiled, as he shook Hikari's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hikari. Touya's been talking about you." Touya turned a little red, and glared at his best friend. "Are you Syaoran's relative?"  
  
"Yep," Hikari nodded. "His cousin, really. You two go to Tomoeda High School, don't you?" Both nodded. "I guess I'll see you there. Ja ne." She waved bye to Yukito and Touya, as she and Syaoran continued down the street.  
  
"What did you say that for? I have not been talking about her," Touya said pointedly to Yukito. "I've never known you to lie, Yuki."  
  
"It wasn't a lie," Yukito pointed out to his best friend, smiling. "You *have* been talking about her. Complaining, I think it was, but you still talked about her. So you see, Touya, it wasn't a lie. That's an unjust accusation." [AN: This sounds like me.....o_O]  
  
"Ah, Yuki," Touya sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you become a Lawyer instead? You could make a lot of yen out of your little talent." Yukito merely smiled at his best friend. "At least Sakura's walking with someone else."  
  
"You're worried, aren't you?" Yukito smiled. "That's sweet, Touya." Touya sputtered for a few minutes, as he followed his white-haired best friend to their High School.  
  
* * *  
  
"How are you feeling, Sayaoran?" Hikari asked. (If I were Syaoran, I'd be shaken up beyond belief. First learning there's something after him, then finding out she's out for his blood, and what his blood could do to the world, it's mind-shattering.)  
  
"I'm doing okay, considering," Syaoran confided, smiling. "I feel safe with you, though, Hikari." Hikari smiled, placing a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "And I saw the way you blushed when Yue put his hand on your shoulder. Don't think I didn't see that."   
  
Hikari turned pink, surprised that he saw that, let alone remembered. "It was nothing, Syaoran, besides, you can't blackmail me with that. You have no proof because Tomoyo wasn't there to record it." Syaoran laughed, then spotted Tomoyo and Sakura up ahead. It was only Monday, but it felt as if a week had passed since the feeling of a new evil. "Sakura! Tomoyo!"   
  
"Ohayou!" Sakura greeted brightly, as she bowed in front of Hikari. "Syaoran, what's that new evil that Kero-chan and I have been sensing?" She was going right down to business. This was very important, and Sakura didn't want to dance around the subject.  
  
"You may want to sit down, Sakura-chan," Hikari advised, a wary smile on her lips. "This may take a while." Sakura looked a little confused, but she and Tomoyo sat down on a nearby bench while Hikari told them everything. "And that's it. Chang Liu is incredibly powerful. Eriol is very interested in this. It's obvious, that if I am not here for Syaoran, that you must team up with Eriol for Chang Liu."  
  
"Don't say that," Sakura said, looking worried. "Eriol's not evil. I know he isn't. He's just....I don't know. But he's not evil. I know. Don't say that you won't be here. You will be here!" (I don't want to face that possiblity. With this Chang Liu here, Hikari's the only way we can defend this world.)  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Hikari smiled. She looked at her watch as it beeped. "Ah, school's starting soon, I gotta go. I still get lost. ^_^* Ja ne!" Quickly, she waved bye to Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo. Meiling showed up a bit late, as her alarm failed to go off, and she chastised Syaoran for leaving her. As Hikari rushed into the high school beside Sakura's Elementary school, she ran into a girl with long brown hair in a variation of the Odango-attama type style Meiling sported. "Gomen!!"  
  
"You!"   
  
"Me?"  
  
The girl looked stricken, as if she let something slip, then regained her normal demenor. "Uh, nothing. What's your name?" (It's a good thing she doesn't remember me.) "I'm Akimizu Nakuru."  
  
"Reed Hikari," Hikari smiled, bowing slightly. Her watch beeped again. "Shimatta! I'm late! Sorry to run off like this, Nakuru, but I can't be late again for my Chemistry class! Ja ne...!" Nakuru was left in a big cloud of dust as Hikari ran off. [Hmm....Chemistry...who else do we know that loves Chemistry? Peach blossoms ring a bell? ^_^]  
  
Watching from the roof of Tomoeda elementary, was Chang Liu. (Hikari Reed. Kiseki. You're the only thing in my way of opening the Gate and getting the Tear of Destiny. This will be a challenge, and I am looking forward to beating you once and for all and becoming the most powerful person in this dimention! As you said, Hikari, power isn't the only way to win battles. Sometimes, you must use your mind. And that is what I plan to do. Li Syaoran, you're the key to my Immortality, and I *will* achieve it! No one can stop me. No one.)  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: That's got to be one of my longest chapters yet. What do you think? Did that answer your questions? Something in here that's missing? How long has it been since this whole thing started? 2 days. 0_0 ----this is how I feel. Have any ideas for this story? I'm open to suggestions! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! I want to know what you all think of this story and the characters I came up with. See ya on the flip side! 


	10. The Key

Chapter 10: "What did the Fiery card have to do with this?"  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe I should change this "Disclaimer" business to "Author's notes and recent ramblings" or something. ^_^* Thanks go out to Ecila and Scented Jade for the suggestions! Saviors of CCS to me! A quick shout out to SoulSister, who's constantly supporting me with this! And also to Jane! Thanks to all that reviewed! ^_^ As usual, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I wanna! Hehe, okay, now, the only 2 people I own are Hikari and Chang Liu. And any references to the Chang clan are of my own....er...*tries to make it sound all legal* umm.....decsions? Ah, you know what I mean. The title of the chapter is pretty much self-explanitory, ne? Oy, all this creative stuff is wearing me out. I'm not used to being this creative. -_-* Anyways, read and Review or I'll send Syaoran after you! And you know I would! ^_^ Oh, and if you know where I got the idea from the Gate from, tell me, I think it's obvious....  
  
  
  
Touya looked around his Chemistry class. Yukito wasn't in this class, and he was beginning to regret sitting near the back. He knew people in his class, yet no one came to be his partner for today's experiment, and he was toying with the idea of going this one alone. Class was about to begin when Hikari rushed into class. She nearly knocked over a girl in her mad dash into class. The guys in the class gave her a standing ovation for the gracefulness, and she blew a raspberry at them. Hikari spotted Touya sitting all by his lonesome, and made her way over. "Hey, what are you doing sitting all alone, Touya?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he replied dryly, "I don't have a partner." Touya noticed Hikari's lack of breath and smirked. "Don't you get enough exersise?"  
  
"You're horrible," Hikari stated, as she pushed Touya pathetically. "I don't know how Yukito puts up with you. Well, since you don't have a partner, and I don't, how about we become partners for today?" Touya looked at her with a funny look. "What? I'm not asking you to marry me, Touya. Just to be partners for this class."   
  
"All right," Touya agreed, shaking her hand. "I'm only doing this so we both don't look like losers." Hikari rolled her eyes, and nodded, breaking out her books. "I'm serious." Hikari nodded again, trying to find the page that the teacher had instructed they turn to. "Really." Another nod. Touya then stopped, and opened up his text.   
  
(Touya's got some magical abilites,) Hikari thought, as she snuck a glance at Sakura's older brother. (Passed down from his mother, obviously. Something to do with Ghosts. I don't know what, though. That training with Grandfather came in handy. I thought sensing magic was a stupid idea, but now, it could be the only means I have to survive.)  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran walked into class, greeted by assorted classmates as the four made their way to their desks. When Syaoran made his way to his, however, his path was blocked by Eriol. "Get out of my way," Syaoran stated firmly. He didn't have the patience for Eriol right now. "Didn't you hear me? Get out of my way, Eriol."  
  
"My cute little decendant," Eriol whispered, smirking. "You shouldn't be so rude. I merely wanted to talk with you." Syaoran looked purely annoyed, until Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, and glared back at Eriol.  
  
"Fine. Talk," Syaoran commanded.   
  
"This new evil," Eriol began, his voice low enough that only Syaoran could hear. "Is bigger than all of us. We must fight together if we are to conquer it. Are you with me on this, Li-kun? It does not matter of your opinion of me, or mine of you, but we must put all our differences aside so that we can survive this new challenge."  
  
"Agreed," Syaoran nodded, as he shook Eriol's hand, to the surprise of Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo. "This new evil, her name is Chang Liu. She is after me, and me alone. But she will not stop at anything to get to me. Now listen carefully Eriol. I'm going to tell you everything about this situation, and what will happen if Kiseki and ourselves fail to defeat Chang Liu."  
  
"I'm listening," Eriol confirmed, giving Syaoran his full attention. (Syaoran's Guardian must have told him everything. I want to know. I *need* to know who this Chang Liu is. She is quite powerful, and if we are not careful. . .)  
  
"The Chang clan is a group of very powerful Sorcerers and Sorceresses. The legend of this Gate has been in their family and mine for generations. It is said that through this gate is another Realm. One of which holds this stone, the Tear of Destiny, which is said to give the owner unimaginable power. Such power that whole worlds can be destoryed in seconds. To open the gate, one needs the key. That key, is me. One of Clow Reed's decendants has the special blood needed to open the gate. To open the Gate, the strongest of the Chang Clan, whom of which is Chang Liu, needs to chant a spell, while cutting me shallowly here," he ran his finger diagonally down the right side of Eriol's stomach, "here," and the other side in a diagonal line, "here," Syaoran ran his finger just below where Eriol's belly button was, "and here." His finger made one final line just below Eriol's ribs. "Shallow cuts allow the blood to flow longer....so the Gate stays open longer. While the Gate's open, Chaos will ensue on this world."  
  
"I see," Eriol murmered, taking all this new information in. "But there is one thing I do not understand. What did the Fiery card have to do with this? It is the one thing that doesn't make sense. Everything else fits into the puzzle, Syaoran, except for this."  
  
"I don't know," Syaoran answered, "but we can ask Hikari at lunch. She may have the answers. I do believe that Chang Liu has a part in it. She has to." Eriol nodded, and before Sakura, Meiling or Tomoyo could question this exhcange of information, Terada-san came into the room, and instructed everyone to sit down. "At lunch," he said to Eriol, and the boy who came to Japan from England nodded, smiling faintly.   
  
*~Lunch*~  
  
"Kinomoto Touya! You give me back my bag right now!" Hikari ordered, as she chased the older brother of Sakura to the chain fence, which Touya climbed for a bit then jumped over, and Hikari did the same. "This isn't funny you baka!" Touya, on the other hand, thought this to be hilarious, and continued to run just a little faster than his persuer. Yukito was following the two of them at his own pace, shaking his head ruefully.   
  
"What is going on?" Eriol inquired, as he saw Touya run past, and Hikari hot on his heels. He then saw that Touya had Hikari's bag, and that was why Syaoran's cousin was chasing Sakura's older brother. "They're like little children."  
  
"Gotta run faster than that if you want to get this back!" Touya called over his shoulder, further infuriating Hikari. Hikari had been talking to Yukito, and Touya snuck up, and snatched the bag from her, and took off. Irate, Hikari took off after him, and kept up a pretty good chase.  
  
"Kisama!" Hikari cursed, as she pushed herself harder to catch Touya. Finally, she got enough speed to tackle the older Kinomoto sibling to the ground.   
  
"Oof!" Touya's pain was inevitable, as he met face first with the emerald grass. Hikari hissed something to him before reclaiming her bag. "I didn't expect you to be so strong. How come you didn't try out for football?"  
  
"Baka," Hikari muttered, checking to see if anything was taken out of her bag. "I thought you were more mature than that."   
  
"Surprise," Touya muttered, as he got up. "Since I'm not appriciated here, I'll go eat my lunch elsewhere. You with me Yukito?" Yukito nodded, and gave Touya a knowing look. "What? Don't give me that look, Yuki." Yukito laughed, as he steered Touya away from an irate looking Hikari. Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling then walked up to Hikari.  
  
"What happened?" Tomoyo asked. "Why did he take your bag?"   
  
"To be a jerk," Hikari muttered, making sure her bag was okay. She then noticed that Eriol was with them. She raised an eyebrow as if to question his presence with them. "Konnichi wa, Eriol-kun."   
  
"Konnichi wa," Eriol greeted back, bowing. "We have agreed that we must work together to defeat this Chang Liu. Although, it is apparent that Sakura, Syaoran and myself may not have enough power, even combined to defeat Chang Liu. I believe, that honor goes to you, Miss. Reed." Hikari nodded, staying silent, waiting for him to continue. "But we all are a little confused on one aspect. What did the Fiery card have to do with all of this? They must be a reason, and I don't know what it is." Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo nodded their agreement. Syaoran let out a deep breath.   
  
"Since I have become Kiseki, I have learnt some new information, specifically about the Chang clan and this legend," Hikari began, as she motioned for everyone to sit down on the grass. As she sat down, she continued, "and Chang Liu has the power to change Sakura Cards into their human form. Specifically, the four strong elementals. Light, Dark, Fiery and Earthy. As well, if she chose, Watery. I had said before that the Mistress of the Cards didn't have anything to do with this, but I was wrong, as Kiseki told me more. You are also important to this, Sakura. If Chang Liu turns your Sakura cards into their human form, they will become under her control, if she is that powerful, which she most likely is. It is your duty, Sakura, to make sure your bond with your cards is quite powerful, or else you will lose your strongest cards."  
  
"So it was Chang Liu that made the Fiery Card human?" Sakura asked again. Hikari nodded. "But you said it was the mixing of two magics or the Card's own will."  
  
"It *is* the mixing of two magics," Hikari explained. "Chang Liu's, and your own, so--" Before Hikari could explain any further the bells rang for both Tomoeda Elementary and High schools. "I'll explain after-school. See you all later." She got up, and walked away, back to the high school.  
  
"This is mind-blowing," Meiling commented, as she too got up. "I can't believe anyone would want to do that to you, Syaoran."  
  
"Believe it," was all that Syaoran said back. "Because we can't spend anytime thinking that it can't happen, becuase it is." Eriol nodded his agreement, while Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other worridly. "If we do, we're dead."   
  
"Let's get to class," Tomoyo suggested, as the five students made their way back to class. "We have math next, Sakura."  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," Sakura looked sheepish, as she smiled. Syaoran and Meiling rolled their eyes, while Eriol shook his head ruefully. "I almost got my science instead. I hear we got a new Math teacher. I wonder what happened to Miss. Mizuki?"  
  
"I heard she got transfered," Tomoyo replied. Syaoran and Eriol chose not to comment, and Meiling did the same. In silence, the four students of Tomoeda Elementary made the 'weary' trek [this is what I feel like for my Math class too. It's so far away -_-*] to Math Class. There, they found out they were in fact, getting a new math teacher.  
  
"My name is Kang Lao, and you shall call me Miss. Kang," the woman told the class. She had layered blue hair that went to her waist, and she had red eyes, like Meiling. Miss. Kang was dressed in a short blue skirt, a white sleeveless top, and wore black heels. The jacket was hung over the back of her chair by her desk. "I am your new Math teacher. Now, let's begin with a new lesson."  
  
(There's something different about her.) Syaoran thought, as his eyes looked over his new Math Teacher. (She's definately not what she seems.) Suddenly, his eyes widened, as he caught the scar on her right arm. (That's the mark that Kiseki gave Chang Liu from her crystal attack! She can change her appearance too?! This isn't good. This ISN'T good.) Syaoran looked over to Eriol, and gestured to Miss. Kang.   
  
Eriol looked a little confused at why Syaoran was telling him to look at his Math teacher, then he felt it. The power was unavoidable. It was definately evil, and close. Eriol closed his eyes, and let his other senses feel out the power. Then, he got a lock on who was emitting such power, and when he opened his eyes, it was Miss. Kang! (What? Why is she emitting such powerful magic? Wait....she is Chang Liu!)  
  
"You there," Miss. Kang suddenly said, pointing to Syaoran. "Come here. I would like to talk to you....Li Syaoran." Syaoran's eyes widened, as he looked over to Eriol. The other boy nodded once, and Syaoran nodded back. He quietly eased out of his seat and walked over to Miss. Kang. He couldn't let anything slip. Not if he wanted to get out of this class alive.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: How was that? Did that answer you question...whoever asked what the Fiery card had to do with anything? I'm sorry, it seems I have forgotten who it was....I'm sorry! Well, things seem to be picking up, and it took long enough, ne? LoL. Anyways, Read and Review, any comments you have are welcome! Except flames, I will not tolerate flames, and if you do flame me, I'll sit around all day with my friends and make fun of you because you don't pay attention. With that out of the way, I'll move onto something else. If you have any suggestions, or something you think should happen, review and let me know! See you on the flip side! ^_~   



	11. Thrill of the Hunt

Chapter 11: "You can't escape me."  
  
Disclaimer/Author notes/Ramblings: Chapter 11, and still going strong! I'm writing this 2 days after the tragedy that occured in Washington and New York City. We Canadians are sending our prayers and well wishes to those affected by this horrible event. I will say this, though. We will not live our lives in fear. America, nor Canada, will cower at this. We will stand for our freedom, and we will hunt down and see those who did this get what is coming to them. Having said that, I feel we should move on with our lives, as this should not break our spirits. Granted, we have been wounded, but we will survive this; and I am one of many who feel this way. Now, with regards to this chapter, this one is basically the launch into the climax. It all starts here, baby. I want to thank all those who have reviewed this story, and sent in their suggestions. I'll consider them, and act accordingly. Thank you, and read on! [God bless America...]  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran swallowed, as he got out of his desk, and walked to Miss. Kang's desk. "Hai?" he asked politely, bowing before her slightly. All his training had to come into play here. Once again, Li Syaroan donned the emotionless mask he had worn when he first came to Japan. "What is it you wanted to ask me, ma'am?"  
  
"You are an exceptional math student, ne?" Miss. Kang asked, speaking friendly, and with an Osaka accent, which Syaoran noted immediately, and he nodded. "Tell me, Li-san, do you do any extra-cirricular activities?"  
  
"No, ma'am," Syaoran shook his head. "I am focused on my studies rather than sports, or clubs. Although, I am was involved in the drill team earlier this year." He felt uneasy, tense, yet he didn't let his body language dipict that. (Stay calm, Syaoran. You can't let anything slip. She's trying to get to know you. What gets to you the most. Don't let anything personal get into this.)  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Miss. Kang asked. The class was obviously listening, even though they appeared to be deeply involved in their work. She smiled, sensing a little tenseness in the boy. "You don't have to be tense, Li-san."  
  
"I live with my Guardian and my cousins," Syaoran replied honestly. (You're not getting me to tell you anything else.) "If you don't mind, Miss. Kang, I would like to go back and do my work. I prefer not to have any homework." Miss.Kang seemed a little surprised, but nodded, and Syaoran went back to his seat. (This is beginning to pick up. I have to be careful. Everyone around me has to be careful.)  
  
* * *  
  
With Math being the last class of the day, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran were glad that it was the end, but the life-threatening stuff was just beginning. "I felt something strange about Miss. Kang," Sakura confided in the four, as they walked as a group out of the school. "Something definately evil."  
  
"That would be because she is Chang Liu," Syaoran said quietly. "Eriol and I sensed it during class. Chang Liu can change her appearance, so we have to rely on our other senses, and not sight anymore. She wanted to get information out of me. But I didn't say anything that would endanger anyone's life."   
  
"Syaoran, I'm scared," Meiling whispered to him, and only loud enough so that Syaoran himself could hear. "I'm worried about you. I'm worried about everyone. What if Chang Liu wins? I mean, she's really strong, and--" Syaoran put a finger to his cousin's lips. This sudden change of events brought a change in Meiling--She was still headstrong and had a temper, but it was now beginning to show her vulnerablity--and Syaoran smiled comfortingly.   
  
"Meiling," Syaoran began, removing his finger from her lips, "it's going to be all right. We can survive this if we believe in ourselves. I feel safe because I have Hikari, and all of you. But we can't afford any mistakes. It sounds scary, and it is, but don't worry Meiling. Everything will be all right."  
  
"Syaoran's right," Eriol said quietly. "I think we should stay calm, all of us. Of course, we should continue to live our lives as well as we can before this happened. Granted, it will be hard, but we can do it."  
  
"Right," Tomoyo agreed, smiling. She was happy that everyone was getting along, and that Syaoran and Eriol had made their peace. The five made their way past the fence, where they saw Yukito and Hikari talking, and Touya sitting in the tree above them. It seemed like Yukito and Hikari were getting along really well, and Touya was in some sort of funk. "Yukito-san! Hikari-chan!" The two turned, and waved, as the elementary students walked up.  
  
Hikari was immediately concerned, seeing the look on Syaoran's face. "I'll see you later, Yuki-chan. Ja ne, Touya-kun." Touya seemed a little shocked at what Hikari called Yukito, but his light haired friend smiled, and nodded, as he began to walk home. Touya jumped out of the tree, and followed his best friend. "Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?"   
  
"Chang Liu is my Math teacher," Syaoran said emotionlessly. Hikari's eyes widened, and waited for him to continue. "Eriol-san and myself sensed it, and were surprised, because she had changed her form. She looks very different."  
  
"Did she try and get any personal information out of you?" Hikari asked seriously. (I need to stay by Syaoran constantly now. But I'm in high school...maybe I can take part in that program that allows me to serve as an assistant to Terada-san, and stay with the class....)   
  
"Yes, but I didn't say anything specific. Chang Liu was dissapointed," Syaoran explained.  
  
"We should leave," Eriol said to Tomoyo and Sakura. "This is Li family business, although all of us are eventually invovled." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, following the English boy down another path. Meiling noticed it, and waved bye.   
  
"Syaoran," Hikari began, seeing that Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo had left, "there is a way I can be with you in your class..."  
  
"What is it?" Meiling asked, speaking before Syaoran had a chance to. Syaoran looked at her, then turned back to Hikari, for her to answer Meiling's question. Before she did answer, Hikari motioned for the two young Li's to begin walking with her.   
  
"I don't know if someone has already taken this position, but there is a program that allows high school students to serve as assistants to the teachers in Tomoeda Elementary, as supplimentary teachers, you see. I could take it to stay by you, but once again, someone may have already taken this position," Hikari explained. "If not, you can reach me."  
  
"How?" Syaoran asked. "I can't exactly call your cellphone during class."   
  
"True," Hikari nodded, smiling gently. "But you can call me with your mind. You see, we share a bond, Li Syaroan. So, indefinately, if there is something wrong with you, I will know in my heart. Being your Guardian, I am tied to your emotions, and therefore I know if you are in danger or not. Nifty little trick, ne?"  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran agreed, as the three reached the crossing. He then remembered something. Today was Sheifa's birthday, and he had to phone home. "Meiling! It's Sheifa's birthday today! I have to phone home right away!"  
  
"I was just about to remind you, Syaoran-chan," Meiling told him, a small smile on her lips. "But you don't need any reminding, Syaoran-chan!!"   
  
"Your sister?" Hikari inquired, as the three crossed the busy street.  
  
"One of four," Syaoran replied dryly. Hikari nodded, sensing that this was something that she shouldn't really comment on. "My mother may want me to come back for her birthday celebration. I wonder if she sensed Chang Liu too."  
  
"Your mother is a powerful magician, I'm sure she did, but whether she knows about your important connection to Chang Liu is yet to be known," Hikari answered. "I must say, Syaoran, I'm excited to meet your family."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, looking at his Guardian a little incrediously.   
  
"Well, I want to meet your mother and your sisters. Besides, they can't be *that* bad, Syaoran-kun," Hikari replied, as she winked at Meiling.   
  
"You wanna bet?" Syaoran countered, rolling his eyes, as they finally reached Syaoran and Meiling's house. "Wei? Wei, I'm home."  
  
"Syaoran," Wei smiled, holding a phone. "I see from the expression on your face, you remembered your sister's birthday. And who is your friend?" Syaoran introduced Hikari, then she explained the entire situation with Chang Liu. Wei's face immediately turned serious. "You had better phone home, Xiao Lang."  
  
Syaoran nodded, taking the phone from his legal Guardian. He could dial the number off my heart, he had to phone his sisters so many times. "Mother? Oh, Sheifa...happy birthday? Hey! Don't yell at me! I just got home from school! Be grateful I even remembered! Put mother on the phone now, Sheifa no baka! That's right, you heard me! -_-*" Hikari looked to Meiling and laughed, as Syaoran sweatdropped. "Mother? Do you remember the legend of the Gate? Well--" Syaoran then went on to explain everything just as Hikari/Kiseki had told him.  
  
"Xiao, I want you to come home, immediately, with Meiling and Hikari. Wei can stay there, but you three are the ones I want here, now," His mother told him. Syaoran nodded, and confirmed that he would be coming with Hikari and Meiling, and hung up.  
  
"My mother wants us in Hong Kong, immediately," Syaoran explained, turning to face them. "She wants to meet you, Hikari, and also, there's something that she has that can help us, or she knows of something."  
  
"Let's get packing then!" Meiling exclaimed, as she grabbed Syaoran's hand and dragged him to his room. Hikari stood with Wei, a confused expression on her face. The elder Guardian of Li Syaoran smiled, and put a hand on Hikari's shoulder.  
  
"I guess this makes you an honourary Li," Wei smiled, as Hikari turned to look at him.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Hikari shrugged, as she shouldered her bag. "I guess I have to pack too, huh? Tell Syaoran I'll be back soon. I just have to get my things." Wei nodded, and Hikari exited the Li household, and made a beeline to her apartment, but not before she ran into Touya. "Itai! TOUYA! Do you have something against me or what!?"  
  
"Gomen," Touya muttered, as he stopped in his brisk pace of walking. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Touya was in faded jeans, sandals and a black shirt. Slung over his shoulder was his jacket, which had seen better days.  
  
"I have to go pack, I'm going on a trip," Hikari explained, as she picked back up her bag, which had been knocked off when Touya knocked into her. "If you'll excuse me, Kinomoto-san, I have to hurry." And she was off before Touya could make a reply. [I have a habit of making people run into other people, ne? ^_^*] Quickly, Hikari packed her clothes into one of those small roller suitcases [you know, the ones with the funky handles that extend? Ah...whatever..] and made her way back to the Li residence. "I'm back."  
  
"Good," Syaoran smiled, and Hikari saw they had similar baggage. "Because we're leaving now." Hikari looked a little surprised, but nodded, and quickly, the four [including dear Wei!] went to where the car was parked, and went to the airport. While the three were getting their tickets, Syaoran over heard a couple talking about some kind of artifact that was recently discovered. (I wonder, could it be this artifact Mother was talking about? It could be just a coincidence...)  
  
"Syaoran," Hikari said, breaking Syaoran from his train of thought, "we have to board the plane now." Syaoran nodded, and motioned to Meiling, who was looking at the tag on her bag, and the three walked through the corridor and boarded the plane.  
  
Just as Syaoran, Meiling and Hikari boarded the plane, Professor Kinomoto, Touya, Yukito, Sakura and Tomoyo came over to the same counter. "Thanks for brining us again Otousan!" Sakura enthused. She had been thrilled that her father was taking her and Touya along to Hong Kong with him. Fujitaka had gotten a call from the Hong Kong Museum [Forgive me if it does have a different name, but I don't know it] about an artifact that they wanted him to look at. She had tried to call Syaoran and tell him that they were going to Hong Kong again. Tomoyo was standing next to one of the largest suitcases there, and only 1/3 of the clothes in there were hers. The rest were Card Capturing costumes, which she felt Sakura would need, with Chang Liu around. If Touya could bring Yukito, then Sakura could bring Tomoyo. Kero-chan was tucked away into Sakura's carry-on bag, much to the Guardian Beast's dismay.   
  
"No problem, Sakura," Fujitaka smiled, as he filled out the forms, "I think it'll be a good experience for you, and Touya." Touya and Yukito were talking about the strange dreams that Touya had been having, most of which involved tomatoes with spears and carrots with chariots, along with Sushi that was the head of the government. Yukito joked that he would have to send Touya to a mental institution, and Touya shoved his friend jokingly. After Fujitaka filled out all the forms, the four of them boarded the plane, and sat 5 rows away from Syaoran, Meiling and Hikari, although those three couldn't see them.   
  
There was one more surprise passenger, however, and it wasn't Eriol. The woman's lips curled into a smirk as she spotted Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito and Touya, then she resisted the urge to laugh evilly when she saw Hikari, Meiling, and more importantly, Syaoran. "You're not getting away from me, Li Syaoran. You can't escape me."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Took me long enough to get that done ne? Started Sept 13, and finished Sept 20. I work slow, I know..but I had homework! The Cosine Law isn't exactly stuff that can be done in five minutes! Anyways, my birthday's in 6 days as of this writing! YAY! Anyways, I hope that isn't too bad of a cliff-hanger, but whatever. The next chapter is going to be long, at least I think it's going to be. Could be short for all I know. Review please! Suggestions are welcome! See ya on the flip side!   



	12. Serendipitysort of

Chapter 12: "What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'"  
  
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes/Assorted junk: Anyways, here's the next chapter, and this is where everything picks up a notch. Also, this will feature Syaoran's family, and a game of 'Guess where it is?' with Syaoran's belongings thanks to his sisters. Naw, I'm just kidding you with that last part. I'm hoping this chapter will be longer than the last one, but you never know. I may just give up halfway and leave it with a cliffhanger. Or do my Radicals homework. Given the size of my homework, I'll probably work on this chapter. Enough talking from me, read on, and review please! ^_^  
  
* * * *  
  
Hikari typed away at the laptop, as the plane flew smoothly, much to Meiling's relief, and Syaoran's eyes were attempting to close, begging for sleep. All he could think about was Chang Liu. How could he think of anything else? He sighed, wishing he could sleep, but his mind wouldn't shut down. Syaoran was snapped from his thoughts from Hikari tapping him on the shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"You really should sleep," Hikari advised, smiling. "Your body needs the rest. Besides, you need your energy to put up with your family, the way you're complaining about them." Syaoran nodded, knowing she was right, and closed his eyes, and surprisingly, fell asleep. Hikari ran her hand through his messy brown hair, and smiled. (You're a strong person, Syaoran. Any other person would've collapsed from all the pressure, but you're handling yourself well. I shouldn't be surprised. I promise I'll protect you Syaoran. Forever.)  
  
"Hikari," Meiling began, as Hikari turned to face her, "I just want to know one thing."  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Hikari asked, shutting down her laptop, and turning her full attention to the blue haired girl sitting beside her.   
  
"This entire thing with Chang Liu...will we all make it out alive?" Meiling questioned, biting her lower lip. (I don't want Syaoran to see how worried this is making me. I can talk to Hikari. She's like family, and she's the only way we can defeat Chang Liu...here goes. You can do this, Meiling. This isn't going to stop you!) "I mean, how strong is she?"  
  
"Well," Hikari began, taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes for a moment, "she's very strong. Nothing like you've seen before. You've dealt with Clow Cards, and Eriol isn't a threat. This is something that involves past histories, magics from two different paths, and also a clan of very dangerous Sorceresses and Sorcerers. But, there is a way to defeat Chang Liu." Hikari sighed, remembering everything her grandfather had told her before he passed away. "But timing's everything. If we don't stop her by a certain time, we're all--"  
  
"Dead," Meiling finished, a grim expression on her face. "I know." She swallowed, and tried to smile. "But you know, we'll make it out of this! After all, we can't just die when the going gets tough, right?"  
  
Hikari couldn't help but smile at Meiling's determination. Even at her worst, Meiling wouldn't give up hope. She was stubborn, but sometimes, that was her best feature. "Right. Now, I think you should get some sleep. The flight's long, and I'm thinking of getting some rest too."  
  
"Okay," Meiling nodded. She adjusted her position so that she was comfortable with the flimsy pillow that was provided on the flight. "Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hikari's heart just melted when she heard those words from Meiling. It had been so long since anyone had told her that. She watched as the blue haired girl drifted off into sleep, and ran a hand through her dark hair. The last person who told her that they loved her was her Grandfather. He had raised her since she was 6 years old, as her parents had died in a car accident in Hong Kong. It was then that Shang Reed decided that he would move to Osaka, Japan with Hikari, and raise her there. (I had waited so long to have that feeling of belonging in a family return again. I won't let Chang Liu destroy this. This peaceful world for her own gains. She doesn't even know if the power of the Tear of Destiny is controllable. . .)  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura frowned as Tomoyo put down another hand. "Rummy!" the purple haired girl declared happily. And it was true: Tomoyo's hand had 4 Kings, and a 3, 4, and 5. "I'm so glad you taught me how to play Rummy, Sakura! It's so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, fun," Sakura muttered, as she looked at the hand again. Kero-chan was on her shoulder, as her father, Touya and Yukito were in the row behind them, and the man that was sitting beside them was asleep. "I wonder why Syaoran wasn't home when I called? He's usually home at that hour."  
  
"Keeping tabs on your man, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked innocently, as she re-shuffled the deck. Kero-chan smirked as Sakura turned the approximate colour of a cherry. "I'm just kidding. I don't know why he wasn't home. Maybe he was out or something."  
  
"The gaki with a social life? Not likely," Kero-chan scoffed, as he split the deck that Tomoyo held out to him. Sakura gave him a glare, and he retracted his comments. "How much longer until we're in Hong Kong anyway?"  
  
"A long time," Sakura replied, patting the dwindled form of the Guardian beast's head. She yawned, and covered her mouth, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm so tired, but I haven't done a thing!"  
  
"You're just lazy!" Touya commented from behind her.   
  
"Touya!" Sakura admonished, as she turned around, glaring at her brother. "Weren't you asleep or something?"  
  
"Nope," the older Kinomoto sibling shook his head. "Can't sleep with you two yapping all the time." Sakura blew a raspberry, and returned to her seat. Yukito raised an eyebrow to his best friend, and Touya looked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"You have to be so difficult all the time, Touya?" Yukito asked, resting his chin on his hand. "Pretty sad front you're putting up for your feelings."  
  
"Yuki," Touya began, before Yukito put a finger to his best friend's lips. "???"  
  
"Shut up, Touya," Yukito smiled. "At least get some rest. The flight's a long one, and besides, I think we can all do without you starting another disruption." Touya nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue Yukito's point, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. The rest of the flight was a peaceful one, and a woman sitting just five rows behind Syaoran, Hikari and Meiling smirked. She would have him soon. Very soon.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here we are," Syaoran said, as he led Hikari up to his house. Meiling was beside him, and Hikari had stuck back for a bit to tip the cab driver. Hikari was a little surprised at the size of the house...it looked more like a mansion. Syaoran rang the doorbell, and waited. One of his sisters, Sheifa answered. "Hello Sheifa."  
  
"Hello brat," Sheifa greeted 'warmly'. "Hey Meiling. And who are you?" That question, of course, was directed at Hikari, who waved pathetically at Syaoran's older sister. "Oh wait, you must be that Hikari girl Mother told us about. Come in." She stepped back and allowed the three to enter the large house. "I'll get mother."  
  
Li Yelan came down the stairs a bit later, dressed in traditional Li robes, and a cherry blossom flower in her hair, with Sheifa right behind her. One of the servants in the house had taken the trio's luggage away, and Hikari was looking around the house in awe. "Hello Hikari," Yelan smiled, bringing Hikari out of her reviere. "I am Li Yelan. Syaoran's mother. It's nice to meet you." She bowed to Hikari, who bowed back.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Hikari nodded. "I have to talk to you privately about Chang Liu and the Gate. Is there somewhere where we could do that?" (Can't dance around this, and I'm sure Yelan would have asked if I didn't right away.)   
  
"Of course," Yelan replied. "Miel, get Meiling and Syaoran something to drink while I talk to Hikari in the garden. Tell your sisters to come down as well." Sheifa nodded, and went to another part of the house. Miel, one of the servants in the house, nodded, and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Syaoran and Meiling sat on one of the couches, and leaned back, the jet-lag beginning to set in.  
  
Yelan led Hikari to the back of the house, to the garden, and Hikari was shocked at the beauty of the garden. It was far more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. There were many cherry and peach blossom trees, and bonzai ones as well. A soft breeze played with the young woman's hair, as a cherry blossom flower floated down from one of the branches, and landed in her hand. "Li-sama...I am sure you are well aware of the legend of the Gate...and Syaoran has surely told you that he is the Key to opening the Gate..."  
  
"Yes," Yelan nodded, as she sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. Hikari sat beside her, and the older woman continued. "If you don't mind, would you please transform? I would like to see for myself the Guardian of my Xiao."   
  
"Of course," Hikari answered. "Dark light mixed with twin partner of ancient times. Bring forth the protector of Xiao Lang. Release!" And before Li Yelan's eyes, the young woman transformed into the winged protector of her son. "Yelan, my name is Kiseki." Yelan looked at the Guardian, studying all her features. Yes, she was powerful. Even more so than Yelan herself.   
  
"Kiseki," Yelan repeated, the name rolling off her tongue smoothly. "About Chang Liu. I know about the Chang clan, and how powerful they are, but the details of the Gate have been distorted because of the tellings through the Generations of my family. I am unsure of the true nature of the Gate, and my son's role in it."  
  
"The Gate is the path way to another realm," Kiseki began, as she folded her arms, after putting her staff on the bench. "In that realm, there is a stone, the Tear of Destiny. It is said that this stone can give the owner unimaginable power. But to get to the Tear of Destiny, the Gate must be open, and to open the Gate, you need the Key. Syaoran is the Key. And in order for the Gate to open, a ritual must be preformed with the Key. Chang Liu must shallowly cut Syaoran, in order for him to bleed slowly, allowing the Gate to stay open longer.While the Gate is open, chaos will ensue on this world, as the dimentions bleed into one another."  
  
"And you, are the only one who can stop her?" Yelan asked, after taking all of this information in. Kiseki nodded once. "Do you think Chang Liu followed Syaoran here?"  
  
"Yes," Kiseki answered, nodding again. "She no doubt sensed Syaoran was going to leave, and came too. She changes her form to conceal her powers, but I know she is here. The question is, is she going to move quickly, or wait it out. I am not sure."  
  
"I see," Yelan murmered, "we will have to be careful, and be on alert. In the mean time, why don't we go back inside? I will have to tell the rest of the family this."  
  
"Of course," Kiseki nodded, as she de-transformed. Hikari then followed Syaoran's mother back inside the house, where the rest of Syaoran's sisters had come downstairs, and were bugging Syaoran on whether or not he had a girlfriend. Yelan introduced Hikari to the girls, and then they surrounded her, wanting to give her a make-over or something of the sort. "No, no, that's all right. I'm fine the way I am..."  
  
"Come!" Feimei commanded, as she grabbed Hikari's hand. "I'm going to take you out shopping!" Hikari had no time to respond, as Feimei dragged her out of the house.  
  
"Well...." Fuutie murmered, as Feimei slammed the door behind herself and Hikari, "what shall we do while they're gone?"  
  
"How about nothing?" Syaoran suggested. "I'm still suffering from Jet-lag."  
  
"Aww, poor baby," Fanren snickered, ruffling his hair. Syaoran hissed, and batted her hand away, as she giggled. "Meiling, how are you doing?"  
  
"Good," the blue haired girl replied, drinking her tea. "But I'm the same as Syaoran. Still suffering from jet-lag." Fanren nodded, and the family was together again, talking about all the family-ish things, like how Syaoran and Meiling have been, what's been going on, that sort of thing. "You know, I really like Hikari...she's like a sister to me."  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran nodded. "One of my *better* sisters." This got him a smack with a pillow from Fuutie, and a playful shove by Fanren. "A sister that is actually not abusive towards me." The two sisters blew a raspberry, while Sheifa refused to dignify it with an answer. Yelan smiled at the sight, while quietly drinking her tea. (They'll never change...)  
  
* * *  
  
"Oooh, Tomoyo! Look! Aren't those cute!?" Sakura exclaimed, as she pointed to some stuffed animals in the window of a toy store. "Oh, that looks like Kero-chan!" The said Guardian beast of the Clow poked his head out from Sakura's bag.  
  
"No it doesn't," Kero-chan scoffed. "It looks nothing like me."   
  
Sakura shoved Kero-chan's head back down into the bag, and laughed nervously as Touya looked at her funny. "It's nothing Onii-chan! ^_^*" Touya shrugged, and pointed something out to Yukito. "Kero-chan! Don't do that! Touya's going to catch on someday!"  
  
"Yeah right," Kero-chan muttered. "He's too slow for that."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura admonished. Tomoyo giggled, and pulled Sakura down to another store, where they exclaimed about how pretty the porcelin dolls were. "Ooh, that one looks like you, Tomoyo! It even has the purple hair!"  
  
"It does not!" Tomoyo denied, laughing. "Look! That one looks like you!"   
  
"Hey, it does," Sakura nodded, as she peered at the doll through the glass. "Maybe we should get it and scare Touya with it. You know, pretend that the doll actually talks?"  
  
"Yeah!" Tomoyo agreed, smiling. "We should do that."  
  
Touya looked at one of the flowers that a vendor was trying to sell to him. It was almost dead but the vendor insisted that it was just 'a little old' and 'nothing a little love and care wouldn't fix', but the young man knew it was a flat out lie. "No thanks," he said to the man. As he turned around to walk to another store, he knocked into someone. "Sorry..." Then he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?' What are YOU doing here??" Hikari asked, as she looked at Touya with wide eyes. "I'm here because I have to speak with Syaoran's family. That doesn't explain why you're here!"  
  
"My dad's looking at some artifact," Touya replied, brushing something off his sleeve. "It's nice running into you too." He then noticed the other girl that was with Hikari. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This would be Syaoran's sister, Feimei," Hikari introduced, as Feimei bowed, as did Touya. "She's taking me on a nice little tour of Hong Kong."  
  
"Before you rudely interuppted it," Feimei said a little snappishly, as she grabbed Hikari's hand again. "We have to go get something for Sheifa before we go back."  
  
"Hikari!?" Sakura exclaimed, as she ran over with Tomoyo. "What are you doing in Hong Kong?" She was extremely excitied to see the older girl, and immediately wondered if Syaoran was with her. The young girl noticed Feimei, whom she had met last year. "Feimei! Hi!"  
  
"Sakura," Feimei smiled, bowing to the younger girl. "How are you? What brings you to Hong Kong?"  
  
"I'm with Touya," Sakura said, pointing to her brother. "Otousan's looking at some kind of old artifact. Is Syaoran with you?" (I got a look at that artifact that Dad's looking at. I think it could have something to do with Chang Liu. I'm not sure though...)  
  
"He's at the house," Hikari replied. Suddenly, she felt very faint, and leaned against the building for support. Her vision got blurry, and she could've sworn that she saw two Sakuras. (What's wrong with me? It's a strong power....I didn't think it would have this effect on me...or someone must be trying to disrupt my powers...)  
  
"Hikari? Are you all right?" Yukito asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Hikari shook her head, regaining some of her vision back, and felt good enough to stand on her own two feet without falling over. "Yeah...just a little jet-lagged...I'll be fine." She gave Sakura a look, which meant 'I felt a strong power', and thankfully Sakura got the meaning of the look. "Feimei, I think I should go back to the house..."  
  
"I agree," Feimei nodded, taking her arm. "Come. You don't look so well. Good bye, Sakura, Tomoyo." The two girls said bye, as did Touya and Yukito, and Feimei led Hikari back to the Li household.   
  
*~Evening*~  
  
Hikari stretched out, and was about to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard a knock at her door. "Coming," she called to whomever was at the door. When she opened it, she was forcibly pushed against the wall, the person's forearm against her neck. "Who are you!?" Hikari managed, her voice strained.   
  
"Don't reconize me?" The voice hissed, and Hikari's eyes widened, as she fully reconized the voice. "I'm hurt, Miss. Reed. I'm going to take care of you now, so you don't get in my way when I rightfully take my rightful place!" As Hikari's mouth opened to make a retort, a hand was clamped firmly on her mouth. "You're not going to say a word, understand?" Hikari, not one to take orders from her mortal enemy, bit down on Chang Liu's hand. "Argh! You brat! How DARE you bite me!"  
  
"You're not taking me!" Hikari declared, getting into a defensive stance. "You think I'd surrender to you so easily? Think again!"  
  
"Oh, you're coming with me," Chang Liu said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest. "Unless you want something 'unfortunate' to happen to dear Syaoran." Hikari's eyes widened a bit as her mind raced over the possiblities of this sudden threat. She knew Chang Liu had her power masked, so no one in the house could sense the power except for herself. "Not so tough now, are we? Your kind heart makes you weak, Hikari Reed."   
  
"What is weak to you could be your downfall, Chang Liu," Hikari shot back. She rushed at Chang Liu, and looked to be wanting to execute a side kick, but Chang Liu saw it coming, and grabbed Hikari's foot, twisting it so that her ankle snapped, and dropped the young woman to the ground, smirking.  
  
"You'll never be able to defeat me, girl," Chang Liu smirked. Hikari looked up at the older woman with utter hatred in her eyes. The pain was causing her to feel lightheaded, and she made an effort to stand up, but ended up passing out from the pain. "Some threat. I'm beginning to think Shang Tsung [Tm Mortal Kombat] was out of his tree when he perdicted that this little brat was going to be the one to defeat me." She picked up the inate form of Hikari, and before she teleported out of the house, she dropped a small card with her clan symbol on it, but she didn't notice it. (I'm going to dispose of you now, Hikari Reed. Then there will be no one that can stop me from retrieving the Tear of Destiny. No one.)  
  
Syaoran, after finding he couldn't sleep, decided he would talk to Hikari about it. As he approached her room, he saw that the door was open, and the lights on. (That's weird. . .Hikari doesn't leave the lights on...) The young Li ventured further into the room and his eyes widened. There were clearly signs of a struggle going on, and no Hikari in sight. "Hikari? Hikari!! She's gone...but where?" He then saw a small diamond shaped card on the floor. (That's the Chang clan crest! That means......Chang Liu has Hikari?!)   
  
"Syaoran?" the young Li almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the new voice. He spun around and saw Meiling, a confused look on her face. "What's going on? Why do you look as if you've seen a ghost? And where's Hikari?"   
  
"Meiling, get changed," Syaoran instructed, his voice shaky. "Chang Liu took Hikari...and we have to find her...and fast." Meiling's eyes widened considerably, and they were filled with worry. But she took heed of Syaoran's instructions, and ran off to her room to change into her cerimonial robes. Syaoran went back to his room and got dressed in his cerimonial robes, and took a deep breath. (I can't let Chang Liu do anything to Hikari. I couldn't live with myself if I failed. I just hope that Chang Liu doesn't kill her quickly...)  
  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: ^_^* Yep, finally done another chapter! Complete with cliff-hanger! Was that a good idea, or did I goof-up somewhere? Don't be afraid to tell me, I don't get angry. Heck, I don't really have a clue what I'm doing, so any suggestions/comments/feedback is welcome! (as announcer) What *will* Chang Liu do with Hikari? Will Syaoran and Meiling have a chance to get her back? Here's a little forewarning, beware of Shoujo-ai situations in the next chapter! Nothing too scary or explicit, just giving you all the heads up! Thanks for the reviews, and I'll see you on the flip side! 


	13. Trapped

Chapter 13: "What should I do with you?"   
  
Disclaimer/Author's notes/Random thoughts of insanity: Oh, look, it's me working on this story finally! ^_^ Now, before I go on, be forwarned! This contains Shoujo-ai (female/female) situations, but not to freak out too much, it's nothing explicit or scary, 'cause, well...I'm not to good at that sort of thing. Oh, and even though I do write this sort of thing I am...how did this one person put it? Straight as an Ironing board. As usual, I don't own CCS or anything related to it, just Chang Liu and Hikari. Review please! Suggestions are welcome! Character thoughts are in brackets ^_^   
  
  
Sakura looked over to Tomoyo, as the two walked down the darkened Hong Kong street. Sakura had felt a large power and wanted to investigate, and, of course, she wasn't about to go anywhere without Tomoyo tagging along. They had escaped from the hotel room with pure luck, and the fact that the males slept like logs. Except for Kero-chan of course, who woke up as soon as Sakura moved slightly, and ordered for her to take him along. As soon as they were on the street, Kero-chan transformed into his true form, Cerberos. Sakura was once again wearing one of the eccentric costumes that Tomoyo had dreamed up, only this one didn't make her look like a cat. "I'm beginning to think that I was dreaming Tomoyo."   
  
"Don't give up now," Tomoyo urged, camcorder in hand. "You can't be wrong about this Sakura. After all, you have all the cards! Your powers are strong, so you can't be horribly wrong about sensing that power." Her violet eyes then widened as she noticed something. "Is that Syaoran?"   
  
"He doesn't look too happy," Cerberos quipped. "Obviously he wouldn't be out here dressed like that if he just wanted a midnight walk." Tomoyo gave him a glare, and the Guardian beast of the Clow shut his mouth.   
  
"Where?" Sakura asked immediately, looking around. She then saw the young Li with Meiling, and they looked incredibly worried. "Syaoran!!" Running over, she caught the young man's attention and noted the extremely worried look on his face. "What's the matter? Why are you guys out so late?"   
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Syaoran commented tonelessly.   
  
"Syaoran, what's the matter? And where's Hikari?" Sakura questioned, now becoming really worried about Syaoran's expressionless face.   
  
"She's been kiddnapped," Syaoran explained, looking directly into Sakura's green eyes. "And only one person could have the power to do such a thing."   
  
"Chang Liu," Tomoyo finished for Sakura, who was apparently stuttering on the name. "Do you guys have any idea where she might've taken Hikari?"   
  
"None," Meiling answered. "She could be masking her power from Syaoran so that he can't sense her. But I don't have any idea of where she could be. You sensed something, didn't you, Sakura? Do you know where Hikari is?"   
  
Sakura looked at the normally aggressive Li and was a bit floored. She hadn't seen Meiling this sensitive and vulnerable in...well, ever. But she understood why Meiling was so scared. If truth be told, Sakura was just as scared. "I did sense something," she confided, "but as soon as we got out here, it got a lot more weak." The Card Mistress rubbed her chin, trying to come up with a way to locate Chang Liu, and not wake up the entire neighbourhood. "Syaoran, maybe we could combine our powers and--"   
  
"Maybe I can be of assistance," a familar voice said from behind them. All four of them whirled around to see Eriol Hiiragizawa, also dressed in his cerimonial robes, but minus the hat. Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon stood behind him.[That would've been great for a cliff-hanger! ^_^] "It's definately possible that Chang Liu would mask her powers from Syaoran, and Sakura would get only a little sniff of her power. But she's on the right track. We could combine our powers and flush out Chang Liu that way." He looked to Syaoran, who looked as if he'd seen his mortal enemy. "And Syaoran, don't give me that look. We all want to find Hikari just as much as you do."   
  
"So you followed us too to Hong Kong?" Syaoran inquired, eyebrow raised.   
  
"You think you're the only one involved in this?" Eriol retorted, scoffing. He looked at Cerberos. "And you don't have any idea where they are? Hmph, some Guardian."   
  
"May I remind you, Eriol," Cerberos began, trying to restrain himself from pouncing on the boy, "that Chang Liu is like nothing we've faced before. So, my powers aren't the ones we need right now to locate her. But if you three do combine your powers, we should be able to locate where she is. I'll give you that much."   
  
"I feel special now," Eriol muttered, rolling his eyes. "Syaoran, give me your hand."   
  
"No."   
  
"Syaoran."   
  
"Fine." Syaoran extended his hand to the blue haired boy, who grasped it tightly.   
  
"Sakura, put your hand on top of ours." Sakura nodded, and did as Eriol instructed. Eriol closed his eyes, and the other two did the same. "Ancient power of Clow, combine our powers to find the one who threatens our peace." The three were covered in a golden glow, and a strong wind blew past them, and a golden beam of energy made a beeline to the northeast. Eriol then opened his eyes, and saw the beam of energy. "Northeast...that means she's across the city."   
  
"And Hong Kong's so big," Tomoyo whispered, as she looked out at the neon lighting of downtown. "I think we have our work cut out for us guys."   
  
"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "Fly card! Release and dispell!" Immediately, two white angel wings appeared on her back, as well as Syaoran. It was a nice little variation that Sakura found out she could do, with thanks from the advice of Kero-chan. "Meiling, Tomoyo, you two can get a ride on Cerberos, and Eriol, I'm sure Spinel Sun would give you a lift?"   
  
"Of course," Eriol nodded. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste."   
  
"Wait," came another voice. The group turned around this time to see Yue. "I want to come with you." (I must come with them. There's a strange connection I feel to this young girl. It can't be anything other than the fact we have the same allignment. In any case, I'm going with them. No question.)   
  
"Sure," Sakura nodded. "Let's go!" And the group took to the air, following the beam of golden energy, which now emitted from Eriol's palm. (I just hope we get there in time...)   
  
* * *   
  
Chang Liu smirked as she watched her captive sqirm against the confinement of her chains. She had taken the liberty of changing her captive's clothes, and now Hikari was wearing a white version of Chang Liu's outfit, with black designs. "Just like a lamb being led to slaughter," Chang Liu began, the smirk still present on her beautiful face. "It's useless to resist, you know. Those chains are specially made to nulify your powers. So you can't get out. You're my little plaything."   
  
"Like hell I am," Hikari spat, as she rattled her chains again, as if that would magically break them. "I am no one's *plaything* and I'm sure as hell not yours!" (Damnit, I'm so weak! If I'm so damn strong, why did she capture me so easily? What if the prophecy's wrong? What if I *can't* defeat Chang Liu? What if she wins?) Hikari hung her head at the possiblity. It was certianly a possibility. (Syaoran....I'm so sorry...)   
  
"Giving up so soon?" Chang Liu asked, her hands firmly placed on her hips. "You're not what I expected. I wanted to have a little fun with your fiery spirit." She moved closer to Hikari, leaning in, and before she could say something, Hikari's feet shot up and connected with the older woman's stomach. Chang Liu clutched her stomach and glared at Hikari. "You little....! Heh, I see what you're doing. Playing possom? Well then. Guess I'll just have to get my revenge." She ran a hand down Hikari's face and smirked as Hikari snapped her head away.   
  
"Don't touch me," Hikari hissed, glaring at her.   
  
"You're not one to pass orders, now are you? I'm not the one chained up to a wall, so your orders are void," Chang Liu explained in an infuriating 'because-I-know-more-than-you' tone. "And since your little friends can't sense my power, there's no one to save you." Suddenly, Chang Liu pressed her lips against Hikari's, claiming the younger woman's mouth in a heated kiss. She pushed her tongue into Hikari's mouth, exploring the wet, unfamilar cavern.   
  
Just as Chang Liu was about to go further, Hikari's feet rose up again, knocking the older woman back. "I *said* don't touch me," Hikari snapped, her breathing going in ragged patterns. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but stay the hell away from me!" (She's trying to psyche me out. But I did enj....no! I didn't! It's just a tactic to break me. Can't say it isn't working to a degree. Stop thinking like that, Hikari! You need to find a way out of this! Now think...what do you know that can counter-act this? . . . . .of course! You don't need to transform to get out of this!) Chang Liu wrinkled her nose, wondering what the younger girl was smiling about.   
  
"What's gotten you so happy?" Chang Liu asked, as she rubbed her hip.   
  
"Do you really feel the need to tie me up?" Hikari asked, rattling her chains for effect. "I mean, if you're so powerful, then why do you have me tied up?"   
  
"You're trying to trick me into getting you out," Liu said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were better than that, Reed. This is so clear that I don't even need to diginfy your plea with a response. You better just shut your mouth and wait until I'm ready to deal with you again." She turned around, walking to another room, probably to heal the bruises Hikari gave her.   
  
"Power of Clow, power of might, surrender your power, to the child of night," Hikari whispered, and looked up to see the metal of the cuffs turn red. (I just hope I don't burn myself too badly. The last time I tried this I suffered first degree burns. But this is when it counts...and I can borrow Liu's power to do this too. Thank you Grandfather.) "I call upon the power of Clow, lend me the spirit of Fiery to release me." Hikari bit her lower lip as the metal of the cuffs began to glow even redder, causing the pain to increase dramatically. (I can do this. It's just a little pain, I can take it...who am I kidding?! This is KILLER!) She couldn't scream, not unless she wanted to be used as a punching bag by Chang Liu. The Guardian of Syaoran bit her lip a little too hard, and soon she broke the skin, causing a small, but steady stream of blood to run down her mouth. But in a few more moments, she burned the metal cuffs off, and rubbed her wrists. "I have to remind myself never to do that again." (I'm glad Chang Liu's not here.)   
  
Hikari thought too soon, however, as Chang Liu came back out, perfectly fine. Liu's eyes widened, and she let a hiss leave her mouth. "How did you escape? I was sure I drained your power!" She seemed completely furious with the fact that the younger woman was free. Hikari was still feeling the effects of literally burning herself to freedom. "No matter. I'll have to knock you out cold to make sure you don't escape." Hikari didn't reply, but put her guard up, as Liu charged at her. Quickly, she dodged the first shot, and stuck out her foot, hitting Liu straight in the stomach. Liu retaliated with a right hook to Hikari's jaw, making the youth stagger back almost to the wall. Just as Liu was about to connect with a spin kick, Hikari ducked, causing Liu to hit the still hot metal, well, what was left of the cuffs. Liu's feet were not covered with shoes or anything, so she was in a great deal of pain as her bare feet hit the hot metal.   
  
The young Guardian took advantage of Liu's disadvantage by doing a knee lift to Liu's stomach, then brought her hands together, hammering the Soceress to the ground. Just as she did so, she saw Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol, along with Yue, Cerberos, Spinel Sun and Ruby moon crash through the north stain glass window. "You guys don't have to make such a big entrance you know." They all turned around at whiplash speed at the sound of her voice. She could figure why they all had such wide eyes, as she wasn't such a pretty sight. The blood had been splattered over her shirt, yet still fell neatly from the corner of her mouth. Hikari wiped the spot with her forearm, a faint smile on her face. "So, how are you guys doing?"   
  
"What silly question," Yue smiled, as he came over. He moved a stray lock of Hikari's hair back, his hand almost careful not to touch her face. "We're all fine, but what about you? Are you all right? You don't look--"   
  
"That great, I figured," Hikari nodded, looking towards the ground. "I'm okay....in a lot of pain, but you know, I'll be okay..." Syaoran came over, and gave her a tight hug. "Hey, how you doin', Xiao? Hope I didn't worry you too much." She blinked a few times, wondering how much longer it was going to be until she passed out.   
  
"Let's just say I almost had a heart attack," Syaoran smiled. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah....fine....I'll be able to...go...back...." Hikari drifted off, as she promptly passed out into Yue's arms. Sakura looked to Meiling, who had a small smile on her face. The situation was a little funny, considering the small bit of irony in Hikari's claim to being okay. Yue was surprised at her sudden collapse into his arms, but seemed relieved that she was okay.   
  
Eriol had a small smile on his face, as Ruby Moon looked a bit miffed at the scene before her eyes. "It seems like Chang Liu is out cold for a bit," Eriol observed, checking her pulse. "She's alive, but is going to be hurting in the morning. Seems like Hikari gave her a run for her money." He smiled, glad inside that Hikari was able to give Chang Liu such a beating without transforming. (She is indeed the one chosen to defeat Liu. I just hope she can keep it up.)   
  
"I'm glad she's okay," Sakura nodded, as Cerberos nodded. "Yue looks to be greatly relieved too." The said Guardian was holding Hikari like she was the most precious thing in the world, careful not to disturb her slumber.   
  
Yue lifted her up in his arms, and looked down at her, a smile on his face. (I'm so glad she's okay.) He then raised an eyebrow, as if to question his recent thought. (I'm glad? Why? Is it because of the connection I feel with her? Do I. . .have feelings for her? But I am void of any emotion.....I can't...) Yue's icy blue eyes flashed with worry, with concern with this sudden realization. (I do have feelings for her. But I thought. . .I guess there's a first time for everything.) He looked down at her, she looked so inncocent in her sleep, and Yue smiled faintly.   
  
"Yue." The white haired Guardian of Sakura turned to Cerberos, whom of which had called him out of this thoughts. "I believe we should get Hikari back to the Li house with Syaoran and Meiling, and ourselves to the hotel before Fujitaka and Touya notice that we're not there."   
  
"I agree, Cerberos," Yue nodded. Quickly, the large group exited the large building the way they came, and without any further interupptions, got Hikari, Syaoran and Meiling back to the Li house, and had to hurry like mad to get back to the hotel before sunrise. Yue, however, chose to stay out for the last few hours of the night, assuring Sakura that he'd be back before Touya or Fujitaka woke up. The winged Guardian sat on the rooftop of the hotel, gathering his thoughts. (I wonder, are my feelings for Hikari purely out of the fact that our allignment is the same? That we were made by the same magic? But she's not like me...she's human. Clow Reed granted her the power to transform into a Guardian...That connection. It's powerful. It's almost as if...did Clow Reed give me a soulmate? He couldn't have. It's not possible for a creature made of magic to love. But what is this strange feeling then? The sun's about to rise. I better return to my borrowed form.) Yue came back inside the hotel room, and after sliding into the bed beside Touya, transformed into Yukito.   
  
Chang Liu had woken up furious. She couldn't believe that the brat had beaten her up and escaped. That was the final straw. She wasn't going to dance around it any longer. The time to open the Gate was fast approaching, and Chang Liu wasn't going to fail. Failure wasn't in the Chang Clan's vocabulary. Hikari Reed/Kiseki wasn't going to stand in her way. If she had to destory all of Hong Kong before she opened the Gate, so be it. Liu wiped the spot on her mouth where a large cut had opened up, and cleaned herself of all the blood. (You may have escaped this time, Hikari, but I assure you, your life will end by my hands, and I will have the Tear of Destiny. Remember, I drew first blood, and I will draw the last. Whether it be yours or Syaoran's doesn't matter to me. It'll definately be Syaoran's, but I wouldn't mind getting rid of you either. I will rule this dimention, as well as the others!)   
  
The long haired Sorceress' fist snapped a punch to the mirror, shattering the glass into a thousand small chards. The reflective peices were arranged in such a way that it still showed Chang Liu her reflection, although they were in an abstract formation. She growled, and the peices shattered into even smaller ones. "Failure isn't an option. I will succeed. And if it means I have to destory every one of these pathetic mortals, then so be it. I won't let that weak Hikari Reed stand in my way. Sakura and her little Guardians won't interfere either. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Clow Reed's reincarnation. Your powers are useless in this battle. They'll all die."   
  
* * * *   
  
Author's notes: Man, is she po'd or what? I would be too, considering...anyways, that's another chapter done and checked. How'd you like it? Anything you'd like to see? Anything that I messed up? Did I insert a dub name in there somewhere? Feedback is always welcome! If you've got suggestions, let me know, I always like to get second opinions and the like. See you on the flip side, and keep it real all! ^_~


	14. Blind Faith

Chapter 14: "How can you have so much blind faith in me?"  
  
Author's notes/Disclaimer/Thoughts of insanity: I felt motivated to keep writing this while FF.net was being all messed up and stuff. *sings along loudly to Lifehouse* Um, anyways, I don't own CCS, and this takes place during that time when Eriol has come to Japan, and Sakura has transformed most, if not all of her Sakura cards. (not "Star cards" like that stupid Nelvana made it.) And the timeline's a little messed up for my own amusement. This would be the Yue/Kiseki-oriented chapter, fixing mostly on the two of them talking, and do you think there's a chance for romance? Seems tacky, but it could happen! If you want to use either Chang Liu or Hikari for your own story, just email me at darksaiyajin_26@hotmail.com and let me know! That's it for me now, read and review please!  
  
* * *  
  
Chang Liu smirked, as she found exactly what she was looking for in a spell book. She had been searching in the temple of her clan for many hours now, and it was in front of her face all the time. "Yes," she mused, a smile creasing her face. "This will definately give me an advantage against Kiseki. I will get the Dagger of Fire later. Now it is time to pull the strings on my marionette."  
  
  
Yukito, who had decided that he would go with Sakura to see Syaoran with Tomoyo, told Touya that he'd be the 'chaperon' for the two girls, assuring Touya that they would be fine, while Touya and his father went out to the museum. Sakura was glad that Yukito agreed to come with them, because they needed Yue when they went to the Li house. Tomoyo had Kero-chan in her hands, explaining to Yukito that she wanted to bring it for the sake of bringing it. Shortly after they arrived to the Li household, Sakura was having a hard time reaching for the doorbell[she was nervous, and also blushing at seeing Syaoran ^_^], so Yukito pressed it for her.  
  
"Hello," greeted Yelan, smiling. "Ah, Sakura. How are you? And Tomoyo?" After getting responses from the two girls, she saw Yukito standing off to the side. (He's Yue...I can feel the power coming off of him.) "And who's your friend?"  
  
"Tsukishiro Yukito," Yukito smiled, as he bowed in front of Yulan. "I'm a friend of Sakura's. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Li."  
  
"Please, come in," Yelan smiled, stepping back, allowing the three guests to come in. "I'm sure Syaroan would be pleased to see that you are here in Hong Kong."Sakura nodded, and she along with Tomoyo, sat down on the couch, while Yukito sat down on one of the smaller ones. Yelan came back with Syaoran, Meiling and Hikari, who sported a small bruise on her cheek, thanks to that fight with Chang Liu. Yelan then went back upstairs, as she said she needed some rest.   
  
"What happened to you, Hikari?" Yukito asked, seeing the bruise. Hikari's mouth opened to say it was Chang Liu, but retracted that thought quickly, seeing as how Yukito didn't know what he did as Yue. "It looks to be pretty bad, are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," Hikari nodded, shaking her head a little. "I know this sounds clumsy, but it happened while I was helping Feimei with some stuff in the basement, and when I was lifting this box, something thwaped me right in the jaw, and well....I still don't know what it was." Yukito nodded, taking the answer, even though it jumped all over the place. Suddenly, Yukito's eyes closed, and two large angel wings covered him, and when they dissapeared, Yue was sitting on the couch in Yukito's place. "Y-Yue??"  
  
"I hate it when he does that," Kero-chan muttered, remembering the time Yue transformed back into Yukito while Kero-chan was in his true form. "You're looking good though, Hikari, considering what you went through."  
  
"Ah, I don't go down for the count that easily!" Hikari said, giving Kero-chan a thumbs up. "My arm, on the other hand, is in some serious pain, and I don't have any painkillers, plus my healing magic is on the fritz since I passed out...and I'm thinking that I can't stay in this form so much since I don't know when Chang Liu's going to come after me or Syaoran, so I have to stay in Kiseki's form for most of the time here. I should be able to handle it." She looked at Yue, and took a deep breath. "Yue, can I speak to you outside?"   
  
"Of course," Yue nodded, getting up, and following Hikari out to the garden.  
  
"Should we trust those two alone?" Kero-chan remarked.  
  
"Kero-chan!!" Tomoyo and Sakura admonished, as Kero-chan grinned sheepishly. "I can't believe you said that!"  
  
"I can," Syaoran muttered, glaring at Kero-chan. "Dumb plushie."  
  
"Shut up, gaki!" Kero-chan snapped. Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped, as Meiling laughed.  
  
  
In the garden, Hikari transformed into Kiseki, her wings dissapearing as Yue could also do, as she sat down on one of the stone benches. "I am worried about him, Yue," Kiseki confided, looking up at the Guardian of Sakura. "I'm worried about myself as well. I am not sure that I can protect him from Chang Liu...."  
  
"You can," Yue said, as he sat down beside her. "It doesn't matter if there is a prophecy or not, you can defeat her, but you must have confidence in yourself. Syaoran is a strong boy, but he needs you. He has forged a bond with you that is not easily broken."  
  
Kiskei sighed, looking downwards at the grass, not quite believing in Yue's confidence in her. (I just don't know...if I can do this. Yue's confidence in me is . . .it may be futile, if I can't defeat her. I'm a novice, after all. I haven't proved myself like Yue has. He was the one in charge of the judgement, he was prepared. I am not prepared...) "Yue, I'm just not sure. Doubt is the only thing that's in my mind....failure seems so...so..."  
  
"Don't talk like that," Yue was surprised at the edge in his voice. Kiseki looked up at him, surprised at it too. "You can't let her win like this. You will be letting her win if you give up right now. Giving up isn't an option. Syaoran believes in you, and so does Sakura, Meiling, and even Eriol." He paused, wondering if he should say what he was thinking. "And I believe in you."  
  
"You do?" Kiseki asked, looking at him. "How can you have so much blind faith in someone that has just come out of no where? Someone who hasn't proved themselves before? Someone who doesn't even know if they have what it takes to overcome the obstacles? How can you have so much blind faith in me?"  
  
(What is this that I'm feeling?) Yue thought, as he looked into Kiseki's dark blue eyes. (Why do I have such blind faith in her? I don't understand. I'm supposed to be Sakura's Guardian, a creature void of any emotion, yet I'm so attached to Kiseki.) "I don't know why," Yue admitted, lowering his head a little, "but I do have faith in you. That you can defeat Chang Liu and that you can protect Syaoran."   
  
"Yue...." Kiseki whispered. She was at a complete loss of words. He seemed to lean in closer to her, and her eyes closed as she leaned in closer to him. Just as their lips touched, there was a yell from inside the house. The two Guardians broke apart as their heads snapped towards the house. There, standing at the window, was Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Kero-chan, all wide-mouthed and/or gushing. Kiseki and Yue turned red, as they looked away from the other. The five of them came running out. "Weren't you five inside discussing something else??"  
  
"We were," Sakura admitted, grinning broadly. "But then we looked out the window, and this was just the kawaii-est thing I've ever seen!!" At this statement, the two Guardians turned an even brighter shade of red, and looked at each other, then away again. "I didn't know you cared so much, Yue!"  
  
(Neither did I.) Yue agreed in his mind. (Neither did I.) Kero-chan has a mischievious smirk on his face, and Yue didn't like it. "What is that smirk for, Cerberos?" At this question, the smirk grew even wider, and Yue definately didn't like what the chibi-form of Cerberos was thinking. It could be anything. "Cerberos?"  
  
"Nothing," Kero-chan smiled, flying over to Sakura, landing on her shoulder. "Nothing at all, Yue. But I'm sure Ruby Moon's going to be upset." Yue caught what he was hinting at, and Yue glared at him, his icy blue eyes penatrating with hate. "Hey, I was just kidding! No need to get all upset and all that, Yue!"   
  
"Let's go back inside." It was Syaoran who broke it up this time, and everyone turned to him. "I think we should let Yue and Kiseki talk for a bit. It was rude of us to interupt like that." Kero-chan opened his mouth to make a comment about it, but Sakura clamped a hand over Kero-chan's mouth, and nodded.   
  
"I think it's cute," Meiling said, once the five of them had gone back inside. "Even though it's kinda weird that the Yue has feelings, even though he's like...not human, but made of magic, you know? But still very cute. I knew it, that he liked her. It showed when she fainted into his arms the first time, remember?"  
  
"I wasn't there, but Sakura told me," Tomoyo said, holding up her camcorder. She had gotten the entire moment down on tape. "Thank Kami for zoom in lenses!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped, and Meiling rolled her eyes.   
  
While all this was going on, in the garden, Yue and Kiseki looked at each other for an awkward moment of silence. The Guardian of Sakura let a small sigh go, deep in his own thoughts of what transpired recently. (Did I almost kiss her? I did...I shouldn't even be thinking about things like that with Chang Liu out there.) He looked over at Kiseki, whom of which had a small peony blossom in her hand. (Kiseki has a lot on her shoulders. I wonder how she's dealing with it.)  
  
Kiseki stared down at the small peony flower, reconizing it as Syaoran's favourite flower. (There's still too much unknown about my power. I hate not knowing what I can or cannot do. But I have to work under pressure. Liu's going to be hitting hard, and fast. I have to be ready. But is there anyone that knows what I'm going through? Who do I go to for advice? Clow Reed's dead, and Madoushi is a wandering spirit...) She sighed again, the scenes from the night before playing back in her mind, and Kiseki wondered how she was supposed to defeat Chang Liu if she couldn't even understand her powers. (Why am I so weak?!)  
  
Yue seemed to be reading her thoughts, his eyes reading her emotions. "You're not weak, if anything you're stronger than I am." That caught her attention, as she looked at him with surprised eyes. "I've never had to face anything like this. My role was to judge who had the right to be the Card Master. You are dealing with something that is completely foreign to all of us. Even though you may not know what to do now, you have to have faith in yourself. Syaoran has faith in you."  
  
"I thank you, Yue," Kiseki whispered, still holding the Peony blossom. She stood up, moving over to the silver haired Guardian. Kiseki was staring at him directly in the eyes, her mouth slightly open. She moved some of Yue's unruly bangs from his face, only to have them fall back again. "Maybe what the Oracle in my dream said was true..." Kiseki had not spoken to her human form, Hikari about the dream that had entered her mind one of the nights before Chang Liu entered the picture.   
  
"What did this Oracle tell you?" Yue inquired. He was, needless to say, very curious. He hadn't felt this way since Clow Reed was alive. The magician used to tease Yue with little riddles and the like, and Yue always seemed to get them after a little bit. But he was always curious as to why Clow was asking him such trivial things.   
  
"That even though creatures made of magic are supposed to have no emotion, there are times when destiny blesses those who truly deserve it," Kiseki whispered, leaning in closer to Yue. Yue's silver blue eyes fluttered a little, but just as their lips brushed together, he saw a flash of *something* in her eye. Her lips curled into an uncharacteristic smirk, the glint in her eye looking much like Chang Liu's.   
  
Suddenly, Yue felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a knife, silver blood staining his white robes. (What....has she done...? Why....did she stab me? Kiseki..) "Kiseki... why did you ...."  
  
"Kiseki is no more," the woman sneered, and Yue's eyes widened. "I have taken control of the strings on my marionette, Yue."  
  
"Ch...Chang....Liu," Yue hissed, trying to cover up the wound as best he could. He needed Hikari's healing magic, as Cerberos had no healing powers. "What have you done to Kiseki?"  
  
"Aw, you love her, that's so sweet," Liu's voice was now fully projecting from Kiseki. "She's mine now, Angel boy!" The smirk on Kiseki/Liu's face quickly contorted to pain, and Kiseki/Liu held her head in agony. "How can you fight back, you weak Guardian?! I won't have this!" By this time, Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo, along with Kero-chan had heard the commotion, and were outside, horror painted on their faces. Kiseki/Liu's body was engulfed in a white light, and as Liu screamed, the flash dissapeared, and Hikari was in their place.  
  
"Hikari!!" Syaoran yelled, running up to her. He gathered her in his arms, cradling her head. "Hikari...speak to me...say something!!"  
  
"Syaoran," Hikari whispered, getting up. "I was barely able to get ri---Yue!!" With surprising strength, Hikari ran over to where Yue was laying, the wound still open. "Oh my God, Yue...I am so sorry. I can't believe I...."   
  
"It's all right," Yue whispered, his voice strained. "I knew it was not you, Hikari, that was in control." He grimaced, the pain shooting through his body.   
  
Hikari bit her lip, and turned to Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo. "Listen you guys. I am going to cast a spell on Yue that will stop the pain, but it will render him unconcious. Kero-chan, Tomoyo, I want you two to go and get Eriol. He's staying at a hotel not far from here. Sakura, Syaoran, you two are going to go with Fujitaka and Touya to the museum, and if they ask about Yukito, just tell them that he is having lunch with Yelan and Syaoran's sisters. I am going to heal Yue...even if it kills me. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, got it," Syaoran said. They took one last look at Yue, and left.  
  
"God, Yue...I am so very sorry." She kissed him gently on the lips, as she cast the spell. With a small teleportation spell, she moved Yue to a spare room in the Li household. "This is going to take a lot out of my power..but for you Yue, anything."  
  
* * *   
  
Author's notes: I really didn't know when I would actually close this chapter. But what do you think? Chang Liu's resorting to evil puppetry to gain what she wants, and she suceeded in wounding Yue. What will happen next? Will Hikari go after Liu full of pain? Review please!! 


	15. The End of the beginning

Chapter 15 "It all ends here."  
  
Insanity filled notes: I own Hikari and Chang Liu. CLAMP owns everyone else. Feedback would be much appriciated. This chapter's got a bit of fluff, a bit of awkwardness, and a bit of everything. I realize that the E/T status in this fic is a bit low, but why do you think I sent Tomoyo and Kero-chan to see him? ^_~ And away we go!  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo shoved her camcorder in her bag, as she quickly walked down the street, nearing the hotel that Hikari said Eriol was staying at. She didn't know why, but butterfiles filled her stomach at the thought of seeing the blue-haired boy again. Eriol was always so nice to her and Sakura, and she couldn't understand how Syaoran was so mad at him. "Hey! Tomoyo-chan, I'd like it if you would slow down! Eriol isn't that special!"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kero-chan," Tomoyo apologized, as she reached the hotel. She quickly stuffed Kero-chan into her bag, as she walked into the hotel, and to the desk. "Excuse me, is there a hotel suite reserved under Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes, there is. Are you a guest?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes, and it's really urgent that I speak to him. Do you think you can give me a key to see him? It's really really urgent," Tomoyo asked politely, smiling.  
  
"Of course," the clerk nodded, smiling, as he handed the purple haired girl a cardkey. "It's room 221." Tomoyo said her thanks, and quickly made her way to the elevator. "I wonder what she wanted to see that young man for?"  
  
"Tomoyo!!!" Kero-chan yelled, as the elevator doors closed, "how could you stuff me in here like that!?"  
  
"Oh Kero-chan, I had to," Tomoyo smiled sweetly, pressing the button. "You know I couldn't let that woman see a floating plushie." Kero-chan muttered something, but nodded. The elevator soon stopped, and Tomoyo made her way to room 221. "Here it is." Those butterflies returned, and they were flying around Tomoyo's stomach in a furry. She knocked on the door, and Nakuru opened it. "Hello, is Eriol here?"  
  
"Hey, you're that kid that hangs out with Sakura right?" Nakuru asked, and Tomoyo nodded. "Come in." She stepped back, letting Tomoyo in. "Eriol!!"  
  
"Yes?" Eriol responded, coming out of the bathroom, dressed in a blue silk chinese suit. Tomoyo blushed a bit, and Eriol smiled. "Hello Tomoyo."  
  
"Eriol, I'm here for an important reason," Tomoyo began, forcing the blush down. "Chang Liu took control of Kiseki a while ago, and she made her. . .she made her stab Yue... Hikari got control back, and now Yue's unconcious. It was the only way Hikari could start to cure him. Sakura and Syaoran are off to look at the artifiact that brought Professor Kinomoto here."  
  
Eriol nodded, his hands at his side. "I see. I'll come with you at once. Nakuru, stay here with Spinel-Sun. If I need you, you'll know."  
  
"All right," Nakuru nodded. Eriol picked up a small keychain, and followed Tomoyo out of the room. "He likes her, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes," Spinel Sun nodded, looking up from a fairly thick book. "But I think we're assuming too much. They're just good friends. She's sweet and nice, and Eriol... well, Eriol is Eriol. Now come and help me with this research."  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura sighed with great relief as she followed her father and Touya into the museum. They had bought the story that she and Syaoran told them, only because it was extremely plausable that Yukito would stay longer because of the food. Syaoran nudged her, and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts just in time to avoid running into a pole. Touya broke from the group, wanting to go look at some different things. Fujitaka went with the Head Coordinator to discuss the object, and Sakura and Syaoran were left to their own devices.  
  
"Is that it?" Syaoran asked, pointing to a jeweled dagger propped up in a display case. Sakura nodded, and the two brown-haired ones walked over to it. "I reconize this writing. Hikari told me about it before Chang Liu took her."   
  
"What does it say?" Sakura asked curiously, peering at the object.   
  
"Um," Syaoran murmered, as he walked up closer to the dagger, to see the writing. "It says, 'The child of night, protector of the wolf, weapon to slay the snake'." He looked to Sakura. "Kiseki can use this to defeat Chang Liu! But how do we get it out of here?"  
  
"*We* can't," Sakura began, "but I'm sure Hikari can get it out. We'll come at night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Syaoran nodded. "That's if she's cured Yue. Do you think he'll make it?"  
  
"He has to!" Sakura exclaimed, and Syaoran quickly hushed her. "Yue just has to make it! I know Hikari won't stop until she heals him!" A tear rolled down her cheek, and Syaoran pulled her close to him.   
  
"Shh, it's all right, Sakura," Syaoran whispered, stroking her soft hair. "Let's get back to my house, and see if Tomoyo got Eriol. And if Hikari's cured Yue yet." Sakura nodded, and they ran into Touya, saying that they had to get something from Syaoran's house. The elder Kinomoto nodded, and the two brown haired ones got on the bus back to Syaoran's house.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikari groaned, slamming her fist down on the heavy book she was looking through. There was nothing--nothing!!--on how to cure Yue. She had been going through the many Li family spell books, and there was nothing. Swallowing, Hikari looked over to Yue, who was laid down on a blanket in the middle of the room. (I promised I would find the cure, Yue. How to cure you, but there's nothing. I don't know if my magic is powerful enough.)  
  
She got up from her seat at the large desk in the library, and walked over to where the fallen angel was. Hikari kneeled down, and brushed some of Yue's bangs from his face. He looked so innocent, so pure. The bleeding had stopped, but he was still injured. "Yue. . .I am so sorry. . . If I wasn't so weak, I would've taken control of myself, and Chang Liu would have never gotten control of me. You have so much faith in me...in Kiseki...you believed that it wasn't me in control, and--" she stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall, "and you showed your tender side...  
  
"The side that no one else has ever seen, you showed to me, Yue...you've shown that you do have feelings, and that you can care deeply for someone. Your trust and faith in me caused this to happen to you. I'll never be able to forgive myself, for what I did to you." Hikari shifted a bit, and took one of Yue's hands in her own. "Yue, I have something to confess to you, something that I've been denying since this whole thing began...  
  
"I love you, Yue. I've loved you for the longest time...when I first saw you, to when I know you caught me after I fainted. Twice," Hikari laughed, running her hand down Yue's cold jawline. "But look where that's gotten me. I stabbed you, I was weak enough to let Chang Liu take control of me, and use me to stab you...The only thing I can do for you now is to find a cure, but where?" She brushed some of his bangs again from his face, and leaned down, pressing her lips gently to his.   
  
Slowly she pulled back, and placed a hand on his forehead, sighing. Hikari turned back to her research, looking ever so often over to Yue. Just when she was about to give up again, Syaoran and Sakura came into the room. "Syaoran? What are you two doing back so early?" Hikari asked, wiping away her tears.  
  
"We found out that the artifact at the museum is a weapon for you to use to defeat Chang Liu," Syaoran explained, as Sakura knelt at Yue's side. "But we can't get it...for obvious reasons."  
  
"I see," Hikari murmured, getting up.   
  
"It's a dagger," Sakura said, and Hikari turned to face the young Clowmistress. "The child of night, protector of the wolf, weapon to slay the snake," she recited, still looking at the prone form of Yue.   
  
Hikari nodded, smoothing out her dark hair. "I will get this dagger at night. You two will stay here with Yue and when Tomoyo returns with Eriol, I want the three of you to create a barrier to protect everyone in this house. Eriol will know the spell." Syaoran and Sakura nodded, and while Syaoran helped Hikari look through countless large books, Sakura stayed beside Yue.  
  
An hour later, Tomoyo returned, with one Eriol Hiiragizawa in tow. Eriol walked up to Hikari, and tapped her on the shoulder, bringing her out of her reviere. "Did you find anything?" Eriol asked, smiling.  
  
"Actually........no," Hikari said, shaking her head. "Syaoran and Sakura found a dagger that could help me defeat Chang Liu...What I need you to do, Eriol, is combine your powers with Syaoran and Sakura's, creating a barrier to protect both this house and the people within it from Chang Liu. Do you know the spell I'm speaking of?"  
  
Eriol nodded. "Yes, I do. We should get started immediately." He nodded to Syaoran, who nodded back, then poked Sakura, getting her up as well. "Let's go to the living room. We need to do this in the center of the Li home." Sakura and Syaoran nodded, following him out of the room.  
  
[Night]  
  
Hikari looked up at the museum. (I feel the power of this dagger...I wonder how it ended up here?) She walked up the steps, careful to avoid the gaze of any security guards. Quietly, she recited a small spell, and teleported herself into the museum. Avoiding the guards, Hikari found herself standing in front of the dagger. It was dark blue, with silver designs, in a language that she instantly reconized. Hikari closed her eyes. (Light Spirit Dagger, I am the child of night. Hear my call, grant me your powers, the snake approaches...)   
  
The dagger glowed bright blue, and vanished from the case inside. Hikari thought she had done the incantation wrong, and that the dagger had vanished for good. But it appeared before her, and she quickly grabbed it, hoping that none of the guards saw the strange blue light coming from the display. Hikari recited the teleportation spell, ending up back at the Li home. She knocked on the door, and Syaoran answered. "Hikari-sama! Did you get the dagger?"  
  
Hikari looked grim, and there was a feeling of despair that washed over Syaoran. Suddenly, she grinned, then held up the Dagger. "Piece of cake, Xiao Lang." Syaoran's eyes widened, and he hit her jokingly on the shoulder.   
  
"Don't do that again!" Syaoran exclaimed, pulling her inside the house. "Your sense of humor has crappy timing!"  
  
Hikari grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a bad habit." She walked into the room where Yue was kept, and knelt down. "This dagger has a healing power...the legend of it has been in my family for years, and I thought it only to be a myth." She held the dagger above Yue, and let go of it, and Sakura and Tomoyo gasped, wondering what she was doing. The dagger, however, stayed suspended over Yue. Hikari closed her eyes, and everyone stayed behind her, as she continued, "this dagger holds the power to defeat Chang Liu, and to heal virtually anything. It was a double edged sword, as the expression goes." Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan stood transfixed as Hikari made an unsheathing motion with her hands. The dagger shed it's sheath, the dark blue and silver sheath falling to the side. Hikari made a downwards motion, and the dagger flew downwards, right into Yue's still visible stab wound.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Sakura cried, the fear of losing Yue too great for her.  
  
"Sakura, calm down!" Syaoran advised, holding the young girl tightly. "Trust Hikari. She knows what she's doing! You know she wouldn't do anything to harm him!" Sakura nodded, holding onto Syaoran's arm tightly.   
  
"Angel of Light, protector of the Mistress, arise and grow your wings again," Hikari whispered, taking a deep breath, her eyes still closed. The dagger retracted from Yue's wound, and a column of white energy engulfed the fallen Angel, the dagger flying back into Hikari's grasp. Eriol's mouth dropped wide open, as did Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo's, not used to seeing anything like this.   
  
There was a groan, that shattered the tense silence. Yue opened his silver blue eyes, another groan escaping his lips. "What...happened...?"  
  
Hikari was speechless. "It worked....Yue! My God, it worked!" She walked on her knees over to him, holding him up gently. "Yue...how do you feel?"  
  
"Alive," Yue replied hoarsely, reaching up and touching her face. "I heard everything you said to me, Hikari. Every word you whispered to me while I was under that spell, I heard..." Hikari looked to either pass out or blanch completely. "And I feel the same way about you." He raised his head up a little, kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
"Oh gosh! This is amazing!" Tomoyo gushed, camcorder in hand and recording. Kero-chan sweatdropped, but grinned, knowing the purple-haired girl could not pass up an oppritunity to record another moment of this saga.   
  
"Yue..." Hikari whispered, brushing back some of his wild silver bangs. "I...I want you to stay here with everyone. I have to face Chang Liu now. The time before the ceremony is to be preformed approaches." She turned to Syaoran. "Come with me outside. There is something I want you to talk to you about."Syaoran nodded, following her out to the garden. "The last battle will not be an easy one, nor will it be won quickly. Keep Sakura safe, but most of all, keep yourself safe. You have people around you that love you and that are your friends."  
  
"Hikari, what are you saying?" Syaoran asked, a feeling in his stomach making him fear the worse. "That you're not going to make it through the battle?"  
  
Hikari shook her head. "I am not saying that. This is an all-or-nothing battle, and Chang Liu is going to pull out all the stops to get the Tear of Destiny. You are very important to the universe, Xiao Lang, but you're very important to me." She hugged Syaoran tightly, running a hand through his thick brown hair. When she broke the embrace, she looked fondly at him. "You know, you're almost like a son to me."  
  
"Mom," Syaoran joked, poking her in the chest. Hikari looked striken, but laughed anyway. Suddenly, there was a flash and Hikari was blown back, hitting one of the marble statues, nearly knocking her out. "Hikari!?"  
  
"Little wolf, you are a careful one," a familar voice sneered. Syaoran looked behind him in horror as Chang Liu decended down from the sky. "Casting a spell to protect those in your house. Very smart. But you neglected to protect the boundaries *around* the premises so that I could not be here right now." She regarded Hikari with a cold smirk. "And your little Guardian seems to have let love screw up her head." Chang Liu grabbed Syaoran's wrist, pulling the boy to her. "The time approaches, when I can use your mortal blood to open the gate..and then I will be powerful!" She laughed, but stopped when she saw Hikari stand up. "It all ends here, Reed. Your pathetic existance on this planet will end with a bang once I posess the Tear of Destiny!" Before Hikari could make a move, Chang Liu dissapeared. And with Syaoran.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's notes: Oh, another cliff-hanger, and right before the big battle! How is it going to end? Will there be a happy ending? Will Chang Liu get the Tear of Destiny? What is going to happen? Will I stop asking so many annoying questions? LoL, review and let me know what you think! Suggestions, as always are welcome! ^_~ 


	16. I Stand Alone

**Chapter 16            "I Stand Alone." **

**Author's notes: **Sorry for the long delay. But every time I tried to work on this, I got a brain freeze and ended up forgetting. But here it is, the end of the Small Wolf's protector! Enjoy! 

* * *

            Hikari stayed not one moment longer out in the backyard, and ran back inside the large house, where Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, Kero-chan and Yue were all waiting. They noticed Hikari's change in mood, but her expressionless face gave them nothing to go on. "Hikari, what happened? Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

            "Chang Liu crashed the party and took him," Hikari said emotionlessly. Everyone's eyes widened, and Sakura almost dropped Yue, whom of which was in her arms, as he wanted to get up. "I have very little time to stop her. She will only need the next two days to prepare, and I cannot go after her now since she'll expect me and it will be all over before it begins."

            Kero-chan hovered over to her. "What are ya going to do, kid? I'm a little confused as to how you prepare for this kind of battle." 

            Syaoran's Guardian unsheathed the dagger, and held it up. "This dagger holds the key to defeating Chang Liu, the only thing that needs to be discovered is how." Slowly, the dagger resonated, glowing a bright blue, and in a flash, Hikari was once more Kiseki. "Chang Liu knows that two days are needed to prepare for the ceremony…and two days is all we have to save Syaoran." She gave a small sigh. "I need more time to see my powers. I don't know if I have the power needed right now to defeat Liu." 

            Eriol understood the Guardian's trepidation about going into this major battle with such limited knowledge of her powers. "Time is against us, that is a fact," he said, turning the blue haired guardian's attention to him. "But we will have to make due with the time that is given to us. In the event that your powers as Kiseki cannot defeat Chang Liu, we must work also on your combat skills as Hikari." 

            Kiseki nodded and de-transformed, back in Hikari. "This is what I know about the ritual to open the portal," Hikari said quietly. "Once Chang Liu has Syaoran, she will take him to the tallest tower in the city, and tie him to the posts. There, she will cut him shallowly, and let him bleed. Shallow cuts allow the blood to flow longer, allowing the gate to stay open. As the gate remains open, the monsters created to protect the Tear of Destiny will be set loose on the planet. Also, the dimensions will bleed into one another, creating total anarchy.

            "The only way for the portal to close is for the blood to stop pouring…until Syaoran is dead," Hikari said her voice slightly cracking. "There is no other way to end the ritual. I need to stop Liu before she begins to cut Syaoran or else all will be lost. There are two more days before what has been described as the end of the world. 48 hours and counting to the biggest debacle that any of you have ever seen." 

            "You're not facing this alone," Sakura said firmly. "Syaoran means a lot to us too, and we're going to help you Hikari! We may not be the ones that take on Chang Liu, but we're going to help you get to her!" 

            Hikari gave a faint smile. "Thank you, Sakura." She tightened her grip on the dagger and blinked when it glowed. "What the—?" Suddenly, the dagger's blade extended greatly, becoming a slender Samurai sword. Hikari tested out the weight of the sword in her hand. "Amazing…I had no idea this dagger could do this." 

            "Better to find this out late than never," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I guess this is what you call serendipity!" 

            Eriol gave a weary smile. "Well, some things aren't against us it seems." He turned to Yue. "But we'll have to divide up the responsibilities. We don't have to worry about Syaoran's safety for now. Chang Liu will have to keep him alive for two more days at least." He folded his arms. "Until then, we're going to have to do some heavy research." 

            Sakura blinked. "That's all well and good, Eriol, but where are we going to find books with that kind of stuff in it in less than two days?" 

            Meling interjected, "There's Syaoran's library we could always check, and Eriol's got to have some old books with prophecies, right?" 

            The dark blue-haired boy nodded. "Yes, both my family and Syaoran's have the extensive libraries required to find the answers. But I think mine are a bit more extensive. Tomoyo, Meling, come with me. Sakura, stay here with Hikari and Yue." 

            Sakura nodded and kept a hold of Yue who seemed to be looking better. "Good luck you guys! Tomoyo, call my phone when you find something!" 

            Tomoyo nodded. "You got it! Let's go!" she grabbed Eriol's arm and ran out with him and Meling followed soon after. Kero-chan floated over to Sakura and Yue. 

            "How are you feeling, old friend?" He asked, the usual playfulness in his voice long gone. "You went through the wringer." 

            Yue offered a rare smile. "I'm doing better than before." His icy blue eyes travelled over to Hikari who was looking out at the darkening sky. It was only late afternoon and already the sky had turned to a cloudy black. Understandingly, her mood had become extremely sombre after she broke the news to everyone. It was quickly becoming Judgement Day and there was very little time to prepare. 

            Kero-chan laughed. "Always with the dry wit. Well, we could try and see if you could stand, but I don't think we should just yet." He looked at Sakura. "What do you think?" 

            Sakura smiled a little and looked down at the Moon Guardian. "Well, I think … and I'm sure Hikari will agree, Yue should stay sitting down for a little while longer." 

            As Yue, Sakura and Kero-chan talked lightly about Yue's condition, Hikari stared out of the window, lost in thought. (I will get you back, Syaoran. Even if I don't know much about myself and my powers as Kiseki, there is little doubt in my mind that I will let the world descend into chaos because I don't know what I can do. Magic be damned, I'll beat her the old fashioned way if I have to.) Lightning crashed and thunder boomed as a storm began to rage across the once peaceful Hong Kong skyline. 

            Slowly Yue got to his feet, much to Kero-chan and Sakura's dismay. He shakily walked over to Hikari and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hikari slowly reached up and placed her hand over his. No words were spoken, but the feeling was understood. No matter how hard it would become, they would come back home. However, Yue could not shake the sudden heaviness that placed itself on his heart. Something bad was going to happen. (Hikari…)

~2 Days Later~

            Syaoran looked down at the white version of his Card Capturing clothes, a strange design to them. Two days had passed and he hadn't felt anything that could have been Hikari's energy or even Sakura's. Did Chang Liu already—no! He couldn't think like that. There was no way they could have died. His isolated room was barely furnished, a cot and a chair, and a barricaded window. His old clothes sat folded neatly on the chair, and Syaoran tugged at the handcuffs that kept him restrained on the cot. 

            He was tired, hungry and cold. The window was open and the cold wind and rain were free to slip in and wrap themselves around him. He hadn't eaten in 48 hours, and was forced to stay awake or else one of Chang Liu's henchmen would have come in and beat him awake. He sported bruises from the last round of 'keep awake' and could barely move. Even if he could move from the bed, he couldn't. 

            The door suddenly opened and Chang Liu stood before him dressed in silk robes of a race of sorcerers from long ago. The robes fit her form perfectly, showing off her curves. Her hair was tied back in a style reminiscent to those Sorceresses from children's books. Before she had looked to be untrustworthy, but now she truly commanded the fear and respect proportional to her fearsome power. "Are you ready my key?" She asked, her tone dripping with fake concern. When Syaoran managed a 'peachy' she snorted. "It doesn't matter. You're going to be in the spotlight soon and your stupid Guardian is no where to be seen." 

            Syaoran forced himself to look over at her, even though his neck screamed for him to move it back to relieve the strain. "She's coming, just you wait," he said hoarsely, wincing as he spoke. "Hikari will come and she's going to send you back to whatever the hell dimension you came from! You won't get away with this!" 

            Liu shook her head. "You still don't get it, do you? Even after all you saw, you still believe your weak Guardian can defeat me? Hah! Even if she does manage to find where you are, she won't reach you in time. I have all the time I need to bleed you dry and get the Tear of Destiny. You will die, and then the world will be at peace. Before I take my rightful place as ruler." She laughed and did a small spin, her robes billowing. "Clow Reed was wrong! All those prophecies from the Li family are going to be disproved!" She smirked. "I will be all-powerful and enslave the human race." After a long pause, she said, "It is time." 

~Li Residence~ 

            Kiseki held her staff with one hand, and placed the dagger in a specially made sheath that Tomoyo crafted wonderfully, and looked out at the sky. Yue stood beside her, Cerberus beside him, with Sakura, Meling, Eriol and Tomoyo standing behind. Kiseki opened her eyes and felt the chill envelope her. "Does everyone know what they're going to do?" 

            Sakura nodded. "Yeah…Eriol and I are going to use our Clow powers to create a path for you, and Yue to make it to the tower. Tomoyo and Meling are going to stay with Cerberus. From there, it's your turn." 

            "All of you must be prepared for when the gate opens, no doubt we will not reach in time to stop her from opening it," Kiseki continued, her long dark blue hair being blown in different directions from the bitter wind. "Monsters beyond your imagination will be let free, but your powers should protect you. I shall face Chang Liu alone. There is nothing else left to say except…" She turned around to face them. "Whatever happens, happens. Don't let bad hands of luck deter you. Whatever you do, stay under the tower." 

            Meling bit her lip. "You better be careful, you hear me?! I don't want you to die! You gotta come back safe with Syaoran!" 

            All Kiseki said didn't ease Meling's fears: "We'll see what happens."

~Atop the Bank Tower~ 

            His wrists were already burning from the tight knot Liu had tied. They were tied to two poles, and Syaoran kept his eyes shut. He knew what sight awaited him if he opened his eyes. A plummeting view of the busy Hong Kong streets is what would greet him. "Keep your eyes shut, then you won't see it, you won't see how high up you are," Syaoran whispered to himself over and over, almost like a mantra. Liu would come out and begin the ceremony at 12:00 A.M. directly when the new day would start. 

            But the day would be over before it had even begun. Syaoran knew it was 11:45 P.M. from Liu's henchmen always reporting the time to her. Their voices were so loud he would have had to be deaf not to even faintly hear them. Twenty-five minutes and the world was going to be thrown into chaos. He shivered, wishing now more than ever he could hear Sakura's voice, telling him that everything was going to be all right. Her cheery voice, her bright eyes, her never-diminishing positive attitude—he wish he could have just a bit of that attitude. But he was scared, pessimistic, and alone. 

~City Streets~

            Above the busy traffic, Kiseki and Yue flew across the city nearing the bank tower. It was the highest point in Hong Kong and the only place were Chang Liu and Syaoran would be. Cerberus stayed back at the Li Residence with Meling and Tomoyo. As much as the spunky martial-artist wanted to go and save Syaoran, Meling knew this wasn't her battle. It was way beyond Clow Cards and anything she had known. Still, she felt useless. 

            Sakura and Eriol, along with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, travelled parallel to Yue and Kiseki. Eriol looked at his watch and bit his lip. It was already 11:52. Eight more minutes… just eight more measly minutes and they would be in for the fight of their lives. As they travelled across the city, time ticked down almost thunderously, the sky crackling with magical energy, that the residents of the mega-city could only conclude was whacked-out lightning. Glancing at Sakura, Eriol quietly said, "we're going to get Syaoran back, alive, Sakura. Don't lose faith. We will get him." 

            The Card Mistress looked at Eriol and nodded. "I-I know…but I can't help feel scared, Eriol. I mean … Chang Liu could really beat us all with one fell swoop…I know I should be stronger and more courageous for Syaoran, but—"

            Eriol took her hand and gently kissed it. "Your courage can help him get through this difficult time, and his to you. All you need to do is put your fears aside and just confront the evil that threatens us. With no other thought than to save Syaoran." 

            Sakura nodded. "You're right! Thanks Eriol." Eriol nodded, smiling a little since his worlds had also calmed himself down. 

            It was now 12:00 A.M. 

~Top of the Bank Tower~

            Chang Liu raised the black dagger to the sky, and red wispy energy swirled around it, as she chanted the sacred mantra, starting the ceremony. The earth began to shake and rumble as she reached the end of the initial mantra. Her eyes were fixed solely on the blade, its razor sharp edges, and the forgotten language characters inscribed on the blade. This was the moment she had been waiting for, preparing for, lived her entire life for. No one would stop her from achieving absolute power. No one _could_ stop her from achieving her destiny. Especially not Kiseki, the gaki's Guardian. 

            Slowly she turned around in the ceremonial room and walked with a strong stride out to the platform where Syaoran was standing. The boy was defeated; she could sense it in his very soul. He had realized there was no one to save him…because the end was here. "Powers granted by the darkness, I seek the lock of eternity and the key you wish to open you has been offered! Open your doors to me and release the power of my tears!" The rumbling intensified and Syaoran was almost glad he was tied to the secured poles. 

            Liu finished speaking and with a flick of her wrist, the blade sliced diagonally down his right side, swift and succinct. The bright red blood garnished the blade, and began slowly staining the pristine white robes Syaoran was dressed in. Quickly, and saying a word with each swift movement of her hand, Liu cut the left diagonal side, below Syaoran's belly button, and above it. Syaoran let out a sound of pain, as he desperately wanted to drop to the ground and curl up into a small ball. 

            The world suddenly began to bleed. The sky became more cloudy than black, swirling vortexes opened up at various points in the city. The once peaceful moon turned red, and in front of Chang Liu, a slice in the sky began to widen. "The portal to the Tear of Destiny," Liu said softly, almost entranced with the sight before her. 

            Even in his pain, Syaoran looked up at the bright light before him. "N-no," he managed, whimpering. "We're doomed." 

~Base of the Bank Tower~ 

            As soon as they landed, Sakura, Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were met with stiff defences of Chang Liu. In addition to her thousands of henchmen, there were the monsters released from the dimension, which kept the Tear of Destiny out of reach. Using her Sakura cards, the mistress of the Clow called upon Fiery and Windy to combine their powers, scorching the animals brutally and Spinel Sun dispatched them. Ruby Moon shielded Eriol from an electric discharge from one of the monsters as he concentrated on a spell. 

            Yue quickly impaled a charging wolf-like creature with a rather large icicle. Kiseki knocked one out of her path before they turned at each other and nodded, heading up the tower. Flying up the vertical sides, the two Moon Guardians were stopped by a rather nasty looking creature. "Kiseki! Go to the top and save Syaoran!" Yue ordered. "I'll take care of this down here!" At her look, he growled. "Now! We don't have any time!" 

            Kiseki's expression changed to one of determination and nodded, heading up the rest of the way to the platform. She was met with a few tough challengers on the way, but they were no match for her magic. Soon she reached the top platform and was nearly blown back by the energy being released by the widening portal. All around her she could hear the wails and cries of monsters being destroyed by the group below, but as well, the growing roars of multiplying monsters was becoming louder by the moment. 

            Chang Liu had not noticed her yet, too entranced by the portal's alluring sight. "This is what I've been waiting for all my life. It will be impossible for anyone to stop me now!" 

            "You realize what you've done now, don't you, Chang Liu?" Kiseki said, causing the Sorceress to turn around suddenly, "once you've said something is impossible, a way will immediately be found to beat it. It's an age-old rule." 

            Liu growled and clenched the dagger in her hands. "You're too late, Kiseki! The brat's dying and the only way to stop this portal is if he bleeds dry! Your friends cannot help you now! You will fail and die with them!" 

            "If I am to stand alone against you, Chang Liu, that is how fate decided it. I am not afraid anymore. I will defeat you and Syaoran will be safe. I will find a way," Kiseki returned. She didn't flinch as Liu used her magic to send her staff flying out of her hands and off of the tower. "This is the end of it all, Chang Liu." 

            Liu smirked. "You don't know how right you are, Guardian. If you think you have what it takes to defeat the almighty, then by all means, let's finish this!" 

            Kiseki hid a slight smirk. She knew that that would get Chang Liu to pause from heading into the portal. But it was a double-edged sword. She would not enter the portal, but it was still open because Syaoran was still bleeding. She would have to end this fast. Suddenly Liu's foot was inches from implanting itself into her face but she moved, quickly countering the blow. Syaoran was sure his vision was blurring, but it wasn't yet. The two women were moving so fast that he could barely keep track of them. 

            (Come on Kiseki, you can beat her!) Syaoran thought weakly, hanging his head. His wrists were also beginning to bleed, because of his earlier attempts of breaking the rope. The battle before him intensified, and his eyes widened as Chang Liu was slowly beginning to grasp the upper hand and slashed Kiseki across the face with her dagger. 

            Kiseki stumbled back and caught herself before she fell off the platform. Magic spells and martial arts kicks and punches were being traded, but the blood was quickly hindering her sight. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, which restored her vision somewhat. The long battle was beginning to take its toll on her. Quickly she dodged another blow and used her own dagger to cut the ropes that bound Syaoran. The boy quickly fell to his knees. "You will not ruin this for me, Guardian!" Liu yelled, her punches and kicks becoming more furious. "You will _die_ along with the rest of these pathetic mortals!" 

            "You're wrong," Kiseki managed, blocking most of Liu's onslaught. The vortex, which held the pathway to the Tear of Destiny, grew wider as it was now big enough for Liu to walk through. Just as Kiseki was about to counter another attack, she was swept off her feet by a sweep kick and Liu pressed her foot down hard on the Guardian's throat. 

            "Oh am I? You're not in any position to say that, now are you?" Liu hissed, pressing harder down on Kiseki's throat, crushing her trachea. She had been wounded as well in her battle, Kiseki being able to draw the dark red blood from Liu with a few well-placed slashes. All I have to do is push you off of here and you'll fall to your deserved death." Liu moved her foot and went to push Kiseki off of the platform when Kiseki's foot came up and hit Liu in the mouth, causing her to stumble back, and gave Kiseki enough time to get to her feet. 

            They battled harder than before, even though both women were running on empty. There was almost nothing left in their tanks, yet they fought as if they had just started. Kiseki looked down at Chang Liu as she knocked the sorceress down onto her back. Quickly she turned to Syaoran who called out her name. "Syaoran! Don't be afraid, everything will be all right! Remember I love you!" 

            "Why are you saying this?!" Syaoran demanded, hot tears stinging his eyes. "You're coming back, aren't you, Kiseki?" Yue finally appeared on the platform, and picked up Syaoran. "Yue, tell her to come back!" 

            "I'm ending this once and for all, Syaoran," Kiseki replied, the wind increasing as the sky turned red, littered with black clouds. As she turned around and prepared to drive the blade into Liu's chest, a black icicle rammed itself into her midsection. Liu smirked tiredly as Kiseki let out a choked noise, her eyes widening. Suddenly she drove the dagger into Liu's chest. "There's only one way to kill the snake…with poison…" 

            "If I'm going," Liu managed, choking as well, "you're coming with me!" Her form was fading as Kiseki stood up and pulled the icicle out of her midsection, wincing. Suddenly there was a huge explosion as Chang Liu's form reacted violently with the poison held within the blade of Kiseki's dagger. Yue held Syaoran's still bleeding body tight, as the tower shook violently yet still remained standing. 

            The dust was still falling when Kiseki turned her head back to Syaoran and Yue. They couldn't see her, but she could see them. (The portal is still open … and it won't close until he's done bleeding…but there must be another way.) She glanced at the still open portal. (I was sworn to protect you, Syaoran. And I will.) Slowly she walked to the edge of the platform, above the gaping mouth of the vortex. (What matters is that you stay alive.) 

            All that Syaoran saw once the dust had settled was Kiseki's falling form, soon being engulfed by the vortex. As the vortex swallowed her, it imploded, causing the world to shake violently one more time before it all stopped. Everything just stopped. "N-NO! Kiseki! Yue let me go! Let me go!" He shook in Sakura's Guardian's arms. 

            Yue himself was in numbing shock. He was confused, and had no idea what was going on. Everything had stopped shaking, the sky was slowly returning back to the normal colour it had once been. But how could the portal have been closed? Realization suddenly hit him. Quickly he flew down to the bottom of the tower, Syaoran shaking violently in his arms. Sakura, Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were exhausted, and were just as confused as Yue had been. Gently laying Syaoran on the ground, he walked over to a pile of rubble. "Yue, what's going on?" Sakura asked, "Where's Kiseki?" 

            Yue didn't respond, yet he continued walking to the pile of rubble and everyone soon realized what had happened when he picked up Kiseki's staff. Eriol was quickly casting a curative spell on Syaoran to staunch the bleeding. "She's gone," was the only thing that left Yue's lips. An overwhelming flood of emotions that he had never experienced before suddenly hit him like a tidal wave. "She…sacrificed herself to close the portal…to save Syaoran…to save us all…" A clear, salty tear cascaded down his flawless cheek. 

            Eriol, holding Syaoran gently in his arms, looked over at the Guardian. "We have to get him to a hospital immediately. No one is going to remember what happened, so that shouldn't be a problem." It was hard for the boy to be like this, considering what had just happened, but he had to be strong for now. "He's lost a lot of blood." Yue silently turned around and picked up Syaoran in his arms. Eriol got onto Spinel Sun's back and went with him to the hospital, along with Ruby Moon. Yue stood outside the building as Ruby Moon, in her human form, Nakuru, rushed Syaoran into ER with Eriol. 

            Sakura soon arrived with Cerberus, Meling and Tomoyo. Meling was just about to ask what had happened, but when she saw Yue looking brokenly at the staff, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Tomoyo, who was also overcome with the same level of grief, knelt down beside the Chinese girl and put her arms around her. Sakura walked over to Yue and put a hand on his arm. "We…have to…move on. She wouldn't want us to…be sad forever." Yue merely nodded yet Sakura continued. "Maybe she'll come back someday." 

            Looking down at his mistress, Yue couldn't find the words to reply to her kindness. (I wish I could believe that … but what if you're gone from my life forever? … Then I will honour your memory, Hikari. I will never forget you and what you mean to me.) 

**-END-**

**Author's notes: **I hope you all enjoyed this story; it was really fun for me to write. I just want to thank all of you who kept reading it even for my sporadic updates. Thank you so much. What's going to happen? We'll just have to wait and see. ^_~ 


End file.
